Perfectly Imperfect
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: Death The Kid is obviously obsessed with symmetry, but when one imperfect girl comes along, will it matter? KidxOC
1. It's A Symmetrical Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Though if I did, Death The Kid would probably get more episodes than anyone in the series. ^_^**

**I own my OC, who will be introduced next chapter.**

# # # #

**1. It's A Symmetrical Life**

Death The Kid was strolling down a familiar forest road, admiring the symmetry of the forest trees on either side of him (that he had fixed himself). He analyzed the clouds in the sky, counting them on each side, ignoring the spike-ball of a sun, which was _not _located in the middle of the sky, chuckling at the little Lord Death.

The lush, greenery of the forest was refreshing, the robin's egg blue of the sky calming, and Kid eventually found himself relaxed. "What a wonderful, symmetrical life it is!" he cheered, throwing up his hands, "How I adore this amazing world, and all of its symmetrical beauty!"

Topaz eyes twinkling, Death The Kid pushed his night black hair with three snow-white stripes horizontally crossing his bangs, behind his ear, and continued his leisurely walk. "KID!" hollered an all-too-familiar voice, and the now disgruntled mini-shinigami sighed as he turned, "Yes Liz."

The Carmel haired female skidded to a stop in front of him, "You sounded like your upset to see me?" Kid shrugged, "I was enjoying my walk." then a tick mark scarred his forehead, "And where is Patty? Its not symmetrical without her here." Liz blew out a breath that flipped her hair up, "She's with your dad, there's a new student coming today and you know how Patty is about new students!"

Kid nodded and with a huff, "We better go save the poor individual." Liz nodded, "Before they get crushed." The two walked brusquely to the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and the main courtyard, where inevitably, the new student would be located with their weapon.

# # # #

**I hope there wasn't a detail over-kill and that its hookish enough to bring you further into the story! Thanks for reading, I'll try not to disappoint!**

**Review!**


	2. Asymmetry At It's Finest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**2. Asymmetry At It's Finest**

Trekking gingerly after his weapon Liz, Kid continued to gaze out into the forest, his thoughts in the symmetry still. "Kid." Liz piped, "You think you could pick up the pace? We've only walked like, two feet." Kid looked to the ground and realized that was true. "Oh." he stated, raising the speed of his pace, "Is this better?"

"Yeah!"

The DWMA spanned out ahead of them as they emerged from the forest. Its skull front and red spikes glinting in the sunlight. The tiered towers and giant candles were over-exaggeratedly cartoon-ish, and the sun laughed some more, as if its appearance was quite amusing.

The front courtyard was packed with meisters and weapons, surrounding someone. Death The Kid concluded that this someone had to be the newest student to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Liz pushed through till she was at the front, Kid joined her, just for the kicks, and nearly fell over backwards in a nose bleed because. . .

Oh how totally asymmetrical the girl was!

Her eyes were two totally different colors! One was silver with gold swirls, the other was gold with silver stripes! The girls hair was long, and white like fallen snow, black lines running through it. On one of her bare arms in her skull tank, there was an angel wing, on the other arm, the left, a skull.

Wearing short black shorts, black and white striped leggings that ran to her ankles, and black crocs, the punk-like chick in black skull earrings, a shot gun hanging from her side in metallic silver and gold, locked eyes with Death The Kid, who gaped, opened mouthed at the girl in front of him. Terrified by the mass pile of asymmetry that encircled the girl.

Patti flounced up, short blond hair floating and blue eyes glowing with glee as always, and pulled his hand with her older twin sister, Liz, "Come meet her! She's great!" the shorter one squealed, and Kid just followed noiselessly.

They all three stopped in front of her, "We're the Thompson sisters, and this is Lord Death's son, Death The Kid." The girl nodded, and said in a voice deceivingly soft, said, "Hello, my name is Jamie Elliot, and this is my weapon, Mark, but he doesn't like people, so he's hiding."

Kid just couldn't take it anymore.

His nose exploded in blood, "OH THE HORROR!" he shrieked, falling to his knees in front of Jamie, "There is nothing symmetrical about you! Even your voice isn't symmetrical with your appearance! THE AGONY!" With a dramatic thump, Kid landed backwards on his back, foot twitching.

Jamie stared in bewilderment at the fallen mini-shinigami, and looked to Liz and Patti for insight. "Kid has a bit of a symmetry obsession, it tends to get the better of him at times, he's really a nice guy!" Patti assured, patting the girl on the shoulder. Jamie covered her mouth and closed her eyes, shaking.

Liz panicked, "Jamie?"

At that, she burst into a fit of laughter. Stomping her feet, clutching her sides, the whole nine yards. "That was priceless! I think I'm going to like it here." she smiled brightly. Liz and Patti blinked in awe, and smiled too.

# # # #

**I would love some reviews so it doesn't feel like I'm writing to no one! Another chapter is coming out along with this one today, Jamie will meet Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul! This will be in third point omniscient for most of it unless first person points are needed! **

**Anyways! Review please! **


	3. Meeting The Rest Of The Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**P.S.: Sorry if the center format bugs you, its how I write! I will change it if more people tell me it'd be better that way, its never been a problem with my other stories so it's a new thing to me! I'll un-center it if there's enough say so's kay? I hope you like the story though!**

**P.P.S.: I just realized that last chapter, I spelt "Patti" different than when I spelt it in the first chapter as "Patty" my bad! I'll just us Patti from now on.**

# # # #

**3. Meeting The Rest Of The Gang**

"Come on Jamie!" Patti Thompson piped, dragging the new student by the hand, Liz following just behind, "We're gonna introduce you to the others!" Jamie just blinked rapidly at the blond pulling her by the hand, "That's not really necessary is it?" Jamie asked Patti.

Liz laughed behind the frightened white-haired meister, "You'll find Patti's a bit enthusiastic." Jamie just shot a eye roll, "A little?"

Making it to the large classroom that Jamie did not yet know as Professor Stein's, Liz and Patti waved and smiled at the four people standing in its center. Away from all of the desks, the place was set up like a college lecture room after all. A kid with blue, spiky hair smiled wide, eyes crinkling until they were slits, "HEY-O! IT'S YOUR SCHOOL'S IDOL, BLACK STAR! HERE TO GREET YOU, NEW STUDENT!"

A girl with long black hair pulled back, and a very nice figure, made a nervous smile and gazed rather affectionately at the oddness of her partner before turning her blue eyes towards Jamie, "I'm Tsubaki. His weapon." Jamie bowed and waved, "My name is Jamie Elliot. This is my weapon Mark," Jamie gestured to the weapon at her side, "He doesn't really like people." she finished.

Black Star, Tsubaki, and the other two nodded.

"He won't hate people for long, once he meets me! BLACK STAR!" Black Star crowed, jabbing a thumb towards himself. Jamie sweat-dropped, "Uh huh. Sure." The other boy, white haired and red eyed, scoffed and smirked, "I'm Soul." he introduced, interrupting what was sure going to be another Black Star "I am God." speeches.

The ashy, blond headed one in pigtails next to Soul, smiled at Jamie as well, greeting her, and naming herself Maka Albarn. Jamie was happy to meet them, and surprised she'd managed to meet people who actually _looked _like friends, the first day of school. "As I said, Jamie Elliot is my name, capturing pre-kishins and having Mark eat them is my game." the gold-silver girl said.

The six of them laughed at her, and then Soul turned towards Patti.

"Where is Kid? You'd think he'd have been the first to met her besides Lord Death." Soul commented, and Patti laughed, "I was the first." she said, "I introduced them, and Kid screamed about asymmetry and passed out."

Jamie snickered at the memory, "It was the best thing ever! I've heard accusation of my look before, nothing symmetry related. Makes me think I'll like it here!" she beamed, eyes shut and head tilted. Tsubaki mimicked that exact smile, "I'm glad! I think we'll all be great friends!"

# # # #

**Oh how story building sometimes vexes me! But I enjoy it with this story :D **

**Thanks to seqka711 and Miss Alchemy for the reviews! **

**More reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!**


	4. The Asymmetric Coma Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**4. The Asymmetric Coma Ends**

Death The Kid, head pounding, nose burning, roused from his comatose state from asymmetric overload and came face to face with Liz and Patti, who's faces twinkled in amusement, "Your finally up Kid!" Liz snickered, "We'd thought we'd lost you."

"I thought I'd lost me too." he said seriously, and then narrowed his eyes at Jamie, who stood just behind him, "What is this asymmetric horror doing in my house." his lightning eyes were absolutely fierce. Jamie just waved slightly, "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Jamie Elliot, this is Mark." she gestured once again to the bright shot gun at her side, "He doesn't really like people."

Kid tried his best to remain cordial, but when he tried to speak he couldn't get any words out, her asymmetrical silver and gold eyes were distracting him. "I'm Death The Kid." he greeted finally, "Welcome to the DWMA." Jamie bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Kid was annoyed by the asymmetrical beating of his heart, so uneven in speed and in beat counts! He was despicable. Not meant to live. Jamie rose an eyebrow at the still mini-shinigami, "Is something asymmetrical again little Death?"

A tick mark pierced his forehead, "Please, call me Kid." Jamie smiled and shook her head, "Too many people call you that, Little Death is what I'm calling you, get used to it."

Liz snickered again, covering her mouth with her hand, trying with all of her might not to bust a gut with the fit of laughter that would soon escape her lips. Kid's forehead continued to cloud with tick marks, as Jamie's asymmetry was beginning to build up in his mind again.

"Well, all I came here for was to meet you before I met Lord Death, so it was. . ." Jamie snickered, "Nice to meet you, Little Death." she bowed one last time, and slipped out Kid's door. Kid laid in his symmetrical room, and looked at Liz and Patti, they shrugged at his silent question.

"What's up with that girl?"

# # # #


	5. Lord Death's New Favorite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**5. Lord Death's New Favorite**

In a room where clouds floated in cartoon blottedness, and the light blue sky was rather like the sky in a Dr. Suess book. Where a large mirror sat in a red case, and several crimson guillotines over a cobblestone path made the entrance. The Death Room. Lord Death's meeting room, where he confronted students whether to congratulate them for collecting 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, or to punish them for being a sucky-soul-collector.

Or to greet them, for their first day of school at the DWMA.

Lord Death, the black, flicker-y robed, large handed, goofy faced shinigami-sama was waiting as Jamie Elliot, newest meister, and her weapon Mark, finally in human form, made their way up the path towards him.

Her weapon was quite interesting. He had a green Mohawk and goatee, golden eyes, arms covered in tattoos. Was wearing knuckle-less gloves, a gray man-tank, and baggy black pants with converse shoes. A scowl across his lip, eyes narrowed. It's a good thing he didn't like people, because people wouldn't really like him.

"Hey-o! Hello! Welcome welcome!" came Lord Death's bubbly voice as the duo finally stopped in front of him, "Welcome Miss Jamie and Mister Mark to the DWMA." Jamie nodded and smiled, bowing, "Nice to meet you as well, Shinigami-sama sir." Lord Death shook his hands, "Oh please, Japanese is far to formal. Call me Lord Death in English, please?"

Jamie smiled again, "Yes Lord Death!" Mark blinked, "If that's all, I'm out." Immediately, he transformed back into a shot gun. Jamie caught him, and attached him to her side. "Sorry." Jamie apologized, "Mark doesn't like people." Lord Death smiled, his mask's eyes closing and mouth curving up, "I figured."

Jamie rocked back and forth on her feet, "Well! If that's all, I will be off!" Lord Death shook his head, "No its not, have you met my son Kid?" Jamie turned back from her heading out the door and nodded, "Yes! I call him Little Death." Lord Death's mask contorted with the largeness of the smile he had at that, "Little Death huh?"

Jamie smiled, "Well, what about him?" she ushered, raising an eyebrow to the long time shinigami, "Well, I heard about the asymmetry incident, and I apologize. He can be a bit unorthodox with his symmetry obsession. There's really nothing that can be done." Jamie waved it off, "Oh please, I wasn't even offended. I found Little Death's display quite comical actually."

Lord Death nodded, his mask betraying the grin more so every second. "You are dismissed Miss Elliot. Pleased to meet you."

Jamie nodded, bowed once more, and sashayed her way out of the Death Room. The cute, cartoon Death God continued to smile, "I like this one." he said to no one in particular, "Maybe, just maybe, she's the one."

# # # #

**The one what? Well you gotta read to find out!**


	6. Symmetry Asymmetric?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**And now a word from Kid xD**

**Kid: "I can't believe it! A symmetrical amount of reviews! I am radiating with happiness at you beautiful humanity!**

**Me: "Kid, you do know eventually other people are bound to review?"**

**Kid: "AHHHH!"**

# # # #

**6. Symmetry Asymmetric?**

As Jamie Elliot accompanied by her weapon Mark, roamed the halls of the DWMA before the first days classes were going to start, both an equal amount of bored in ways that would make "Little Death" swoon with symmetrical excitement. Aforementioned Kid, was out in the front courtyard, scribbling madly with a pencil onto a pad of paper.

Liz Thompson peeked over his right shoulder, Patti his left. "Hey Kid," Liz asked, "What're you doing?" Kid's eyes were way narrowed in focus as he pinched his tongue between his teeth. The paper was of the drawing kind, the picture was of a certain new student, though she looked different.

Liz face palmed, "Please tell me your not trying to make Jamie symmetrical."

"It must be done!" he drawled in deadly seriousness, "Such asymmetry should not exist in this world!" Liz rolled her eyes, but kind of shuddered at the tone of Death The Kid's voice. She knew he'd always took a fierceness to the asymmetric, but this was ridiculous.

"You will deliver it to her later."

"Why don't you do it yourself!"

"Well . . . I suppose I could do that. . ."

Patti giggled at the moronic display of Kid and Liz, and their highly ridiculous argument of Kid's extremely awful OCD problem. Jamie came out with the now in-weapon-form Mark, and noticed Kid with Liz and Patti by the ledge of the courtyard. She flounced up and peeked at the picture he was drawing over his head.

"Hello Little Death."

Kid jumped, the drawing tablet flying over the ledge and hitting students just below, the pencil snapped in half, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car. "Jamie! You scared me!" then he stopped and narrowed his eyes, "Little Death?"

Jamie smiled teasingly, "I said I'd call you that didn't I?"

Kid felt his heart begin to beat asymmetrically again, in speed and beat count. All over again he was frustrated, the girls asymmetry was effecting him! It was CONTAGIOUS!

"So what are you up too?" she inquired, hip cocked to one side, and arms folded. Kid twitched, he felt another overload coming on, "If you must know, I was trying to help you become symmetrical, you'd look prettier that way you know." Jamie's eyes glittered with amusement, and she asked, "Yes? And symmetry is?"

Kid rose one fine black eyebrow, "Umm, okay. Symmetry is when something is split in half it is the same on both sides." Jamie's smile grew mischievous, "Oh? So if we were to split symmetry in half, the word itself, would it be symmetrical?" Kid's amber eyes widened, "No! It wouldn't!"

He fell to his knees and screamed into open air, as Jamie laughed hysterically, Liz and Patti stood there wondering what on earth they were supposed to do, and how they were supposed to follow Lord Death's orders when it came to the two polar opposites.

# # # #


	7. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**And now a word from Kid xD**

**Kid: "How dare you ruin my symmetry! You monsters! Give her a symmetrical amount of reviews or you'll taste SOUL RESONANCE!"**

**Me: "Do what the man says! Review!"**

# # # #

**7. Intro**

The bell finally tolled through the entire school, and the sobbing Kid came to a stand. "Liz, Patti. Let's get to class." they both nodded and followed Death The Kid towards the front doors and into the DWMA. Jamie was still gasping from the laughing fit she'd just had, and snapped out of it the minute Kid had lifted himself from the ground.

"We better get to class Mark, human form please."

The shot gun at her side gleamed in the spike-ball sun, and the reflection of the green Mohawk-d boy smirked, "Fine." Instantly, he was at her side, and they both went into the Death Weapon Meister Academy as well.

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans met them in the class room, as they sat to the right of them, opposite of Kid, Liz, and Patti. Maka smiled genuinely at Jamie, "How's your first day been so far?" Jamie shrugged, "Its been okay. Pretty crazy. What with the symmetry-obsessed Little Death and the blue-haired freak who thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"I AM FAR GREATER THAN SLICED BREAD!" shrieked Black Star from just above them, Tsubaki sweat-dropping at his side, "I AM. . ." He didn't get to finish that sentence, because Mark had shoved his fist in Black Star's mouth. "Insolent brat." he grumbled, tick marks scaring his forehead.

"Silence!" called a man at the bottom. On a black swivel chair sat the silver haired and patch-worked Dr. Stein, hollering at his students to shut up. He twisted the screw through his head, and chewed his lip were his cigarette would have been, "Alright! Now that I finally have all of your eyes, I'd like to introduce the new students. Jamie Elliot, and Mark Jennifer."

Soul chuckled, "Jennifer?"

Mark removed his fist from Black Star's mouth and stuffed it into Soul's, "Yes, Jennifer. Got a problem?"

"Mo." Soul choked out. Jamie waved to everyone and smiled, and Mark glared around the room. Death The Kid groaned, "Their souls are totally asymmetrical, its to much!" Liz and Patti rolled their eyes.

# # # #


	8. Kayak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**P.S.: This chapter is inspired by seqka711. Check out her stories! She did a Soul Eater adaptation of Romeo and Juliet and it totally dominates!**

# # # #

**8. Kayak**

As soon as the bell had rung, it rang again. Everybody bustled out of the class and to lunch. Jamie sat there, gold and silver eyes wide. She hadn't realized that dissecting had anything to do with soul resonance and other stuff they needed to learn in order to make Death Scythes. Mark had his feet kicked on the desk, to cool to care, and was talking to Soul, who was also to cool to care.

Maka tapped Jamie on the shoulder, "Would you like to share my lunch with me?" Jamie smiled and nodded, out of her state of shock, "Sure! Thanks Maka." Soul and Mark slouched after them as they all left the classroom and returned to the courtyard, where they sat by the fountain and dug in.

Tsubaki and Black Star soon joined, and then the questions commenced.

"Have you been enjoying the school, Jamie?" Tsubaki asked with the closed eyed, cocked head smile. Jamie nodded while chewing a pastrami on rye with honey mustard, "It's a really interesting place. Lord Death is the bomb, and Little Death is fun to tease. I think I'll stay."

Maka and the others laugh, while a short distance away, ten feet to be exact, Death The Kid and his two weapons stood and watched them. "Why don't you just go and eat with them Kid?" Liz huffed in frustration, growing more increasingly irritated at his "kayak" problem every passing hour.

_**Flashback**_

_Kid, Liz, and Patti were talking just before Dr. Stein had started class._

"_The word symmetry asymmetrical? That's just so wrong!" Kid whined, "There must be some way to alter it to make it beautiful again!" _

_Patti giggled, "Well, you could do that thing in Algebra, were they replace numbers with letters, and replace symmetry with a symmetrical word!" Death The Kid's amber eyes gleamed, "You are a beautiful person! I know just the word to use!"_

"_Kayak! Oh beautiful kayak!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"It'll be fun Kid!" Patti peeped with a huge smile, "I mean, Jamie is amazing even though she's asymmetrical, I mean, un-kayak." Kid turned his head away from her, eyes closed and arms crossed. "No! Her un-kayak-ness is contagious! She makes my heart beat faster and out of rhythm! Her eyes are too mesmerizing with the different colors, and she looks like . . ."

He paused, his scowl deepening, his arms wrapping tighter around himself. Liz and Patti's faces went from cheeriness and anger to worry. Looked like . . .

His mother?

# # # #


	9. Lady Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**9. Lady Death**

Lord Death watched Jamie and her weapon Mark sit next to the others, his son now reluctantly included. Shinigami-sama's smile was somewhat melancholy, remembering the past days.

With Lady Death.

She had white hair with vertical black sanzu lines too, as that was the sign of the Death God's next wife. Her eyes were amber, like Kid's, and her laughter was infectious. Shinigami-sama missed her very much, as she was passed on. He was determined, however, to make sure Kid didn't lose his future spouse as well.

In truth, Kid's mother had died after the Little Death was born, because the sanzu lines on her head were faint. Indicating that her connection with the powers of Lord Death hadn't been as strong as what was expectable. Meaning the relationship had been risky in the first place.

Lord Death sighed as he continued to watch the scene with his mirror, the scene were Jamie was tugging on Death The Kid's bangs, commenting on their asymmetry, which sent Kid into a fit of despair. Liz and Patti were too busy either rolling their eyes (Liz) or laughing their butts off (Patti).

Maka and Soul sweat dropped, and Tsubaki just looked on with her closed eyed, tilted head amused, and Black Star was laughing and pointing much like Patti. Lord Death's smile became more entertained, "Yes," he smiled, "This will work. Just fine." He closed in the mirror on Jamie's head, were the lines of sanzu were black as night.

There was only one more sign needed, to tell if she was the next Lady Death.

# # # #

**What a strange form of arranged marriage! Though it goes off of soul mates and what not. OMHeck did I just make a pun? :P **

**Review!**


	10. CDO, Like Its Supposed To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**10. CDO, Like Its Supposed To Be, Isn't What Its Meant To Be**

Jamie went on with pulling on Kid's bangs, much to his torment, and the enjoyment of Patti and Black Star. "Jamie! Please have mercy on my soul!" Jamie cackled happily, "But its so fun to tease you Little Death!" He continued the girlie lashing out at her, and Mark, for once not in weapon form, just smirked.

Finally, Jamie grew bored, and the seething Kid was almost at his boiling point. Liz caught on, and she nudged Patti to let her in on it. When she nodded, Liz smiled and coughed uncomfortably, "Well Kid, what do you say we go and see Lord Death? I'm pretty sure he'd appreciate his son coming to vi. . ."

"YOU ATROCIOUS ASYMMETRICAL FREAK!" Kid raged, jabbing a finger at Jamie. Who merely blinked, before Kid continued his fit of asymmetry. "YOU FREAKY EYED WHITE HAIRED BLACK STRIPED GOTHIC SPAZZOID!" Liz sweat dropped, and whispered, "I know Kid gets childish when it comes to symmetry, but this is just ridiculous."

Patti ignored Liz's ramblings, and paid attention to Jamie. This time, instead of thoroughly amused, a dark look had shadowed her silver and gold eyes. Slowly she stood, the snow colored hair covering her eyes. "Kid." she grated angrily, then her head flew up, her eyes were all silver and she shrieked, "GET OVER YOUR OCD! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A SHINIGAMI IF YOU LET SUCH A SIMPLE THING BUG YOU! GROW UP!"

Everyones jaws hit the floor, even Kid's, who's rage was spent. He stared at the now symmetrical girl, who glared at him with more dislike then Maka at her father Spirit. "I-I-I." Kid sputtered. "Forget it." Jamie grumbled, suddenly upset. "Bye." and she jolted off. Mark just sat there and blinked, and Soul commented.

"Woah. Talk about bipolar."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Slamming the latest copy of Rick Riordan's demigod series through Soul's head, she added her two cents. "Though she sort of had it coming with her constant picking on Kid's weakness, she is upset." Tsubaki nodded, "I'm sorta worried, and I've only known her for what, a day?"

"You'd be worried if you only met her twenty minutes ago." Black Star chuckled. Tsubaki smiled yet another Tsubaki-smile, and said, "I guess your right." Maka stood, "Anyways, I'll . . ."

"No."

Kid interrupted, dusting off his uniform subconsciously, "I was the one who made her upset, I will go talking to her. This is obviously some deep seated inner conflict that has been haunting her for ages."

"Either that or she's bipolar." Soul scoffed, which earned him another Maka chop to the head, which resulted in a migraine for Soul. Kid just turned, and headed to the forest where Jamie had supposedly headed towards.

# # # #

Jamie sat on a tree, pondering, wondering.

Why on Earth had she gotten so upset over Little Death's outburst? Normally, she was so detached that she could tease and taunt people for as long as she wanted, get yelled at, and still enjoy the fun she'd had and continue to poke more.

There was something about him.

About his amber eyes, his OCD, or CDO, (in alphabetical order, like it was supposed to be.), him in general. She'd only known him for a day too. Maybe she was just fixated on her new plaything. He was so easily angered it was very fun to pick at his very unbalanced obsession.

Jamie liked games like Death The Kid.

Think of the devil and he should appear, no sooner than she'd come to that conclusion, did she see the mini-shinigami come through the trees with a very placid expression on his face. Seeing Jamie, he approached her on her position on the split tree.

"Nice choice in trees to sit on, it's the only asymmetrical tree in this forest." Jamie smiled at that, "I'm glad I can push your buttons, even when I don't intend too." Kid smiled slightly at that, and for some reason that jarred Jamie's heart.

"I came to apologize."

"No need for that, Mark says I always get to involved in my games."

"Games?"

Jamie smiled wider, "Yeah, if I can find someone's button, I push it till it breaks." Kid sweat dropped, "That's uh . . . Comforting to know I'm not the only one." Jamie just rolled her eyes, "Hate to burst your bubble boy, but I've only taunted you." Kid gained another sweat drop.

"Well I know you could harass Black Star by taking his spot light." Kid rushed, and Jamie smiled. "You don't say? You know Little Death, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

# # # #

**Oh no ;)**


	11. Playing With Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**11. Playing With Emotions**

The next day, the sun shone brighter and hotter than the day before. Thin stripes of clouds scrapped the sky, and the students of the DWMA Crescent Moon Class were having class outside in the courtyard. "Today," Dr. Stein started, while turning the giant iron screw that went through his head, "We will be partnering up and finding some plants to dissect."

Oxford, the guy with freaky swirl glasses and black horn-like things on the sides of his head interrupted, "But what does that have to do with projecting Soul wavelength?" Stein ignored him, and allowed the class to chose their own partners. Mark teamed up with Kid for some reason unknown, and Jamie teamed up with Black Star before Soul could.

Kid sweat dropped, hoping he hadn't created a kishin, so to speak.

_**Flashback**_

"_So," Jamie started, smiling, "How exactly do you push Mr. Big-shots buttons?" Kid swallowed, he had hoped she'd forgotten that little detail. He wished he hadn't given up one of his friends for his own wellbeing, "Well, obviously, his obsession is spot light. Just take it from him."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kid sighed at the memory.

"Yo," Mark nudged him, "Let's find a flower or something." Kid nodded and followed the green-headed boy into the small garden by the edges of the DWMA. He passed by several tulips and daffodils, as he tried to find a symmetrical. . . Eh hem, _kayak_, plant to dissect for Stein's ludicrous lesson.

"Hey." Mark coughed, "So about Jamie. . ."

"Save it, we already talked about it."

"That's not what I meant."

Kid, confused, rose to a stand and looked Mark in his golden eyes. "What do you mean?" Death The Kid quizzed, "Is there more?" Mark nodded, "Jamie tends to get carried away with her emotions, and she detaches herself from them, and uses them as games."

Kid's thin black eyebrow rose, "Your point?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "My point is the reason she got so upset, the reason she's only taunted you, is because she likes you."

Death The Kid felt his cheeks prick with warm dusty rose blush, he didn't know why. His heart also began the ugly asymmetric beating again, and the unsymmetrical girl was absolutely no where near him. The disease had seeped into his body! Oh mercy!

"Likes me? Well, I guess we _are _sort of friends now."

Mark just rolled his eyes again, and Kid swore if he did it one more time they would roll right out! "You don't get what I'm trying to say here, she. . ."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THE GOD, BLACK STAR WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Kid and Mark sweat dropped in unison.

"Oh boy."

# # # #


	12. White & Black Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**12. **_**White **_**& Black Star**

Jamie purposely shoved down Soul to get to Black Star.

She smiled with glee, at the prospect of patronizing another Meister. She'd have to do a weapon next, just to see what it was like. She'd already tried Mark, and that wasn't as fun as she'd hoped, he was really freaking boring.

"So I see you wanted to pair up with the star did ya?" Black Star smirked, jabbing a thumb at his chest. Jamie smiled, "Nah, I wanted to give you a chance to hang out with the _real _Goddess." she did a dramatic pose, the splits on the ground with her arms held high. Black Star merely laughed, and Jamie's smile widened. Not easily angered? That was twice the fun!

Standing up, she followed the blue haired assassin to one of the small side gardens that littered the bottom of the school and picked a random flower. "Here. Let's get to dissecting!" Black Star rose an eyebrow at the weed she had plucked out of one of the cracks in the sidewalk, "That's not a flower." he commented obviously.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Yes it is. I would know. My knowledge is of the highest superiority. Especially to yours." A tick mark, a puffed up vein, showed slightly in the narcissists forehead, "Let's just get another plant." Jamie shrugged, "Okay, you of inferior mind."

Another vein protruded the skin.

Jamie sighed to herself as she watched Black Star pick the flower himself. She didn't like teasing him as much as Little Death. Little Death whined over the slightest things, and Black Star only had a God complex. How drawl.

Black Star interrupted her inner thoughts by handing her a red rose. "Here, let's dissect this one." each word was slightly clipped, but Jamie did not take satisfaction is such halved out anger. "Okay," she sighed again, louder than before, "If you say so, worm beneath my feet."

All the veins already seeable increased in size, much to Jamie's glee. Though she hated acting higher than him, the temporary lapse in character gave her quite the entertainment. "Let's. Just. Do. It." his words were practically strangled out of him, as he stomped to Mr. Stein to go get the scalpel for the delicate flower.

When he came back, Jamie finished up her little game, "Thanks! . . . . What's your name again?"

Black Star's face grew red, and then he shrieked to all of Death City.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THE GOD, BLACK STAR WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Jamie giggled, "Oh, Black Star. I'll remember that."

# # # #

**LOL Jamie is mean. Don't worry though, she's deeper than she seems. The whole Jamie will be shown next chapter!**


	13. Triskaidekaphobia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**13. Triskaidekaphobia**

Jamie's first week of DWMA was drawing to a close, and she strode up the cobblestone path to her house. It was tall and thin, and bright yellow. The a plastic molding of the boisterous sun hanging on the ivory door. The small front yard was fenced in with a bright white picket fence, and the grass was green and cut evenly.

Mark unlocked the door and Jamie flounced in, flopping down into a florescent green couch with one, mighty sigh. "Death Weapon Meister Academy, its so . . . So . . ." Mark rolled his eyes, "If you say boring, I will shoot you." Jamie shook her head, "Its nice actually, I like it."

Mark rose an eyebrow, "Really?" then a mischievous smile appeared, "How come?" Jamie's smile went mischievous as well, "They are all so fun to torture. Last one up is Soul!" Mark rolled his eyes again, and went into the kitchen to start dinner. His Meister harassed only boys, girls didn't get to be the subjects of her games.

Her "games." had stared when she had turned thirteen.

Mark and her had moved from orphanage to orphanage growing up, and the town they were in at that time, was far from savory. People mocked Jamie and Mark for their outlandish status, at lunch, they were always alone. Mark could handle it, but Jamie was fragile, unsure, and it broken her into very thin pieces.

One day, Jamie had eavesdropped on a conversation. She was in a bathroom stall, hiding out from class, when these two girls started talking. . .

"So one time, there was this snake in my backyard. . ."

"Eww! I hate snakes! Even just the hissing freaks me out."

That simple little weakness, and Jamie had a plan. So everyday since then, she'd torture those who picked on her with their own pet peeves, weaknesses, and flaws. Eventually the girls stopped, and the boys continued, acting as if they weren't afraid of her and all the games she played.

Ever since then, she's immediately been the bully.

And afraid of the number thirteen.

No one knew this besides her trusty shotgun, Mark.

"Hurry up with the ravioli, you green porcupine!"

A vein popped in Mark's head as he stirred the pasta in a large metal pot.

Yes, no one really knew Jamie.

That would change soon.

# # # #

**We'll get back to the plot soon, I just felt explanation was required for Jamie's rather torturous attitude.**


	14. Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**14. Check**

"That's it!" Patti declared.

It was the next week, the first day of Jamie's third week at the academy when Patti hopped up on the top of the desk and made an announcement. "I am so bored! Where are all of the pre-kishin missions! Screw peace! I want entertainment!" Everybody sweat-dropped, "Uh, Patti, that's not so . . . Uh. . . Good." Tsubaki mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"Besides," Maka interjected, rocking back and forth on her chair, as they were in the Crescent Moon Classroom, "The next mission goes to Jamie, she is new after all." Aforementioned Jamie, who was sitting next to Soul, scoffed. Her feet up on the desk, her head tilted back, "If it was just one pre-kishin, I'd give it to Black Star, that's all he could take."

Black Star's face was redder than a tomato in pure rage, "You little. . ."

"Class is in session! Today, we will dissect a jelly fish while learning about how to sense Soul wavelengths." Professor Stein leapt to Jamie's rescue unknowingly, causing a very irked Black Star to sit with a loud huff.

Death The Kid, who sat next to a human-form Mark that day, smirked and turned to Professor Stein, who was going on about the anatomy of a jellyfish. Though, he wasn't listening, which in itself, was surprising. He was looking over Mark, as casually as possible, to Jamie, trying to figure out just what Mark had meant that last Friday.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jamie tends to get carried away with her emotions, and she detaches herself from them, and uses them as games."_

_Kid's thin black eyebrow rose, "Your point?"_

_Mark rolled his eyes, "My point is the reason she got so upset, the reason she's only taunted you, is because she likes you."_

_**End Flashback**_

Was that true? Did she . . . Like him? Like. . . Like liked him? Jamie Elliot liked him? What was that phrase even supposed to mean? What was it supposed to mean to Kid? Nothing? Something? So many questions and so little answers, well no answers, actually.

He'd just have to check.

# # # #

**Sorry for the delay! School **_**actually **_**needed attention! Who knew? Well, 3 chapters for you today!**


	15. Crushing No, Not Physically

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**15. Crushing. No, Not Physically.**

Mark was just about done with Jamie's obviousness. Kid's had annoyed the crap out of him too! He wished they would both just kiss already and start the relationship. Mark knew that wouldn't happen though, they would have to go through the stages of realizing they liked each other, and then admitting it.

This was going to be one heck of a ride.

Jamie, who was now asleep in the pile of jellyfish organs that had built up on a small silver tray, was kicked awake. She narrowed her twisted eyes at Mark, "Jerk," she drawled, picking some jelly-goop from her white hair, "I was trying to take a nap."

"I need to talk to you about Kid." Mark put bluntly, not at all afraid of addressing the matter. Kid was too busy talking to Liz and Patti about cutting the jellyfish symmetrically to notice that the shot gun had directly mentioned him. "What about Little Death?" Jamie pressed, resting her head on her intertwined hands.

"I believe you like him."

Jamie's face crinkled, and she laughed softly as not to draw attention to herself. "Like? Little Death? Oh please. Shinigami boy is so not my type." Mark face-palmed, and sighed loudly, "No. _You_ oh please. You obviously do. You've done nothing but tease him, and you fought with me for over half an hour to sit next to him today."

Jamie blushed, "I just wanted to color one of his stripes on his head when he wasn't looking." Mark rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever." Prof. Stein eyed the two of them talking, and gestured to the jellyfish guts before twisting the screw on his head and spinning the wheeled chair elsewhere.

"You like him."

"Do not!"

Soul rose an eyebrow at Jamie, and then went right back to work. Whispering fiercely, she said, "I. Do. Not. Like. Kid."

Mark rolled his eyes once more, "Okay. Okay. But you're a horrible liar."

Jamie froze.

# # # #

**Build up. I hate you so!**


	16. Have You Dreamt Of Topaz Eyes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

# # # #

**16. Have You Dreamt Of Topaz Eyes?**

Jamie rushed out of class the moment the bell rang.

Mark's interrogation had irritated her thoroughly, and it was too strong to be able to vent out on the oh-so-easily-aggravated Black Star. She just had to get away. She had too. . .

"Jamie! Hi-ya! How's it goin'?"

Jamie was startled, by Lord Death, who's happy cartoon mask had just poked itself out of the Death Room's large red door. Jamie realized she must have taken a wrong turn and instead of heading to the courtyard, had ended up near Shinigami-sama's office.

"I'm alright, Lord Death." Jamie replied, scratching the back of her head in nervousness, a sweat-drop sliding down. Lord Death would have raised an eyebrow if he had one visible, "I see. You enjoying DWMA? I should have asked you this the first day instead of now, almost a month later, but anyway you like it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Little Miss Elliot piped, a little less nervous. "I enjoy teasing your son!" Lord Death's mask tilted with a smile, and his giant white hand patted Jamie on the back. "Good on you." Jamie nodded and waited, there was obviously more to this then Lord Death had started into.

"Now Jamie," he started, leading Jamie into the Death Room. "Have you been having dreams, of a woman?" Jamie was taken aback by the sudden question, "W-why do you ask?" Lord Death summoned two chairs and gestured for her to sit. She did, and he followed, then he repeated the question.

"Have you dreamt of a woman with topaz eyes?"

# # # #

**You'll have to find out the answer next chapter :D **

**Reviews please!**


	17. Oh, Now I Understand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**I haven't done this in awhile . . . So! Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts! It means your interested and that makes me happy! So thanks!**

# # # #

**17. Oh, Now I Understand**

"Umm. . ."

Jamie gaped at the question, and thought to herself, _How did he know?_ She'd never told anyone about those dreams, because they'd freaked her out to bad. Jamie Elliot did not take to kindly to random white black stripe headed women with amber eyes in her dreams.

"What is . . . Is she too you?" Jamie asked slowly, refusing to look at Lord Death in the eye sockets of his goofy mask. He blinked, and then replied with, "She was my wife, and Kid's mother." Jamie Elliot was speechless. That lady was Kid's mom? That twin of her with different colored eyes was Lord Death's deceased wife? Ew! Was she the reincarnation!

As if reading her frantic mind, Lord Death smiled and laughed, "Oh calm yourself, it would take her many more years to be reincarnated." Jamie sighed in relief, a puff of air causing her ragged bangs to flip up before slowly falling down. Lord Death pressed on, "So, does this mean you have dreamt of her, of Lady Death?"

The swirl eyed girl nodded, "Yes. I have dreamt of her."

_**Flashback**_

_Jamie had started to have these dreams the night of her first day at the academy._

_She settled down in her aqua bed covers, in florescent green pajamas, and snuggled into her stuffed penguin, Mr. Wiggles. Letting sleep take her in its ever enticing, and addicting waves._

_She'd woken up in a very familiar location, the Death Room. Except for the absence of the pathway of guillotines out, the red mirror, a black table with two chairs and woman sitting at it, the room looked exactly the same as it did in the waking world._

_Jamie paid very close attention to that woman. The main reason was because she had exactly the same hair as her, but with gray stripes going vertical as if they were drained, instead of the ebony ones that marked the little Miss Elliot. That woman was drinking tea, and looked up at Jamie the moment she had slipped into the dream. Her topaz eyes were more than topaz, they were amber, no. They were lightning, melting honey, gold. _

_They were like Death The Kid's._

_Jamie blushed, and the woman smiled at her. "You must be Jamie Elliot. The chosen one. My name is Meridian." Jamie waved timidly, "I'm Jamie Elliot. Pleased to meet you." For some reason, that woman made Jamie want to hide. She could sense a power coming off her. Not very strong, but not something to screw with either._

"_Its wonderful to meet you too, Jamie. Would you have seat by me?" she asked, gesturing to the chair that sat in front of her. "Sure." Jamie piped quickly, sitting down and scooting the chair as quietly as possible to avoid eye contact with the strange person._

_Then, for some reason, an ice broke and the two spoke. They laughed, and they talked. This happened every night, but at the very end in the middle of a laugh, Meridian would always say, "Take good care of Kid."_

_**End flashback**_

Jamie hadn't realized she'd flashbacked, and when Shinigami-sama smiled wide, his eye slits getting bigger, Jamie flushed. She had said all of that stuff out loud. "I see." Lord Death commented with glee, "Now I understand."

Lord Death couldn't have been happier, he found his sons wife! Now all he had to do, was some matchmaking. In other words, send them on a mission together.

Pulling the poor girl out of her stupor, he said, "Oh! I have your first mission papers on me, you will be going with my son." Jamie flushed deeper, and the goofy grim reaper continued to grin. "Okay, Lord Death."

"Your dismissed!"

Jamie nodded and waved at the bubbly Death god, who waved back, still smiling. He would get them to confess and get together, or he wasn't the proud owner of the number 42-42-564.

# # # #

**Yay! Action for you! :D **

**Reviews are so loved that'd you'd die from affection.**


	18. The Royal Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**18. The Royal Assignment**

Lord Death clasped his hands together delightedly, as his son and his two weapons, and Jamie and Mark, both stood in front of him. Waiting for their mission assignment. The Death God had it planned absolutely perfect. He would send them to Paris, France to discover the reasoning behind the kidnapping of young teen couples, like themselves.

It was happening mainly in the French royalty, which meant balls! If the two of them danced together at a masquerade, or a cotillion, they would fall hard and fast in no time flat! It was a deliciously delightful plan.

"Now," he started, the smile clear in his voice, "In Paris, France there have been some kidnappings of young couples your age and there is more than likely kishin eggs involved. I need the two of you to pose as a couple, so that you can corner them quick!" Patti rose her hand and shook it rapidly, Lord Death rolled his eyes inside of his mask, "Yes Patti?"

Patti smiled and began, "Yeah, umm, why Kid and Jamie? Soul and Maka could do it easy! Or Tsubaki and Black Star." Shinigami-sama twitched, and sighed silently before continuing in his normal, usually goofy animated voice, "Because this is Jamie's first mission, and I know that you have wanted a fight for awhile."

Patti clapped her hands, "Yay! Thanks Lord Death!"

Jamie smiled, "Piece of cake, let's go Little Death." Kid grimaced and Mark smirked, and in a neon green light became the shot gun at her hip again. Liz and Patti fell into their respective gun forms, and the five exited the Death Room and got ready for France.

# # # #


	19. Paris Holds The Key To Their Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I own my OC, Jamie Elliot!**

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**19. Paris Holds The Key To Their Hearts**

The smell of croissants, the twinkling night stars overhead, the Eiffel Tower standing in the distance. The street lamps lit with candles, for a more cozy feel. The soft drabble of the violin floating on the fresh, Paris breeze. They didn't call it the city of love for nothing.

Paris, France.

Kid, wearing a beret pointing straight forward, was arm and arm with Jamie Elliot. Who was wearing a white silken dress with a black ribbon in the center tied at the back in a bow, black ballet flats, and a black rose delicately weaved in her white and black striped hair that was pulled back in a loose French braid, just for the irony of it. "I never thought I'd see you in so much white." Kid commented out of the side of his mouth.

Jamie growled, adjusting the black lace shall that she had around her shoulders as well. "I'm allowed to change it up you know." she snapped at the mini-shinigami. In their weapon forms, Liz, Patti, and Mark listened to their meisters bicker. Mark sighed in obvious frustration, a vein popping in his head, "They need to make out already and get it over with."

Patti snickered, and Liz smirked, "Well it is the city of love, something's bound to happen."

Kid continued walking forward, Jamie matching his pace easily. The sandy cobblestones made a smooth sound where their feet touched them, and a nice snapping sound when their feet were lifted up. Everything about the city was phenomenal. The smells of the flower booths, the food, the music. . .

Jamie and Kid both shook their heads simultaneously, they had to stay focused.

Jamie thought back, and remembered the details from the folder she had read with Little Death on the plane. France's royal family, the Garneau-Olive's, were missing the youngest children, and as Lord Death had explained, their boy/girlfriends.

"It appears the kishin is very interested in young love," Kid analyzed, as the duo walked up the steps to the grand palace, the palace of Versailles. "I wonder why that is? And in France of all places?" Jamie snickered, as the two guards in black at the door took their names and allowed them to be taken in, "Maybe this pre-kishin has a cupid complex."

A masquerade was currently happening, and the Garneau-Olive's last young person with a beau would be in attendance. Her name was Raissa Olive, and she would be in attendance at the DWMA that next year, ironically. She had white blonde hair in ringlets past her shoulders, and cool ice blue eyes. Definitely French.

She was short, and very fair skinned. The mask on her face was a black and red butterfly. In her red ruffled velvet dress, the teen bopped around to the other party guests with a boy with black hair and green eyes in a . . . green leisure suit. Jamie choked at that, seeing the boy, "Oh geez. . . I know to each his own but really?"

Kid barely contained a smile, sliding the half mask of his fathers that he had modified onto his face as Jamie put on her piano key one. "Let's look for the kishin shall we?" he offered. Jamie curtsied slightly, "We shall."

"Gag me." Mark complained, concealed under Jamie's dress and strapped to white lace leggings. Liz and Patti, who were both in either side of kids jacket, just laughed. Music began to play, for the party was truly beginning, and couples were starting to dance. "Alright, we'll split up." Jamie suggested, "You take girls, and I'll take guys."

Kid rose an eyebrow, "Why do that?" Jamie swallowed in embarrassment, "I can only sense soul wavelength when I'm touching someone. . . And anyways. . ." Jamie smiled huge and goofy-like, "I've always wanted to go to a masquerade!" Kid smiled softly as the erratic girl bounced away.

"Someone's got it baddddd~~" Patti sang with glee, causing Kid to blush. "Oh be quiet Patti! We have work to do."

# # # #


	20. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Or the song Dance With Me from the Cheetah Girls movie! Or the city of Paris, France and the palace of Versailles! **_**Or **_**the dance of Tango or the links I will post at the bottom to help you better understand.**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Sorry for the long authors note! Here's your third out of four I am posting chapters!**

# # # #

**20. Dance With Me**

For hours, the two danced with men and women alike and could not find any trace of kishin eggs.

"They must not be at this party, they must be planning to attack at a more conspicuous time." Kid said to himself, striding forward in the crowd to find Jamie, "It would make sense of course."

"It would be kind of stupid, to attack at a big party like this." Jamie spoke, also to herself, as she also walked through the mesh of people to try to find Little Death, "It would mean death, and would they even try and take a future academy student."

"I just don't. . ."

"Understand. . ."

"Why we searched here first then."

The two spoke the last words in unison, and collided with each other. Before Jamie could fall on the floor however, Kid caught her arm and pulled her to him, in an embrace rather close to the Argentinean Tango. "Thanks Kid." Jamie blushed profusely, and the way her mask was built portrayed it clearly.

Only half of Kid's face showed his tomato consistency, "Your welcome."

Suddenly, a very jazzy beat came on, and an American song blared on the sound system that now graced the ancient halls of Versailles.

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade with every step you take_

_Baby, Whatcha' waiting fo__r_

_Let the tango take control._

Kid and Jamie were both rocking to the beat, and fell in step together, they danced.

_Watch time fade away _

_My arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feelings real, _

_won't let itstop, _

_No!_

The Tango can't really be explained. It's a dance of fun and freedom, of passion. At this point, Jamie and Kid weren't the only ones dancing, but they felt like they were. They felt like the only two people in the room, as something happened that not even Ox could explain.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the Tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds,_

_If I could I'd never come back down_

_Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'_

_As time fades away_

_MY arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feeling's real, won't let it_

_stop, _

_No!_

Rapid movements, fast paced, and never stopping. Mordida! Regular and reversed! Ocho! Ilevada! Death The Kid and Jamie danced in perfect synchronization, neither stepping on the other, or breaking the intense gaze that they were sharing.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the Tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_

One fine, long dragged out sweep lead Kid into a dip above Jamie as the next part of the song played.

_Dance with me_

_(I'm dancing with you)_

_For this moment in time_

_(My dreams have come true)_

_My darling just dance with me_

_If only for one night _

Then, once again, it was fast, just as the last chorus played. Then pause.

The song ended all to soon, and Kid and Jamie shared a long awaited look. Patti hooted silently, and Mark gave a sigh of relief, as the two leaned in for a kiss. . .

But were totally interrupted by the soul wavelength of Raissa and two kishin eggs.

_# # # # _

**Yeah, I got your hopes up high and I crushed them. Into little tiny pieces. I am so cruel. But I'm pretty nice for giving you all this plus the next chapter!**

**To explain the tango moves mentioned look up tango moves on Google. **

**If you want to look it up, the song is Dance With Me by Drew Seeley.**

**(Sorry, tried to paste links and it failed.)**

**Even though this is a pretty outrageous chapter, I thought I'd give it a shot! What do you think? Am I crazy? Did it work?**


	21. Gunslinger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Or the city of Paris, France and the palace of Versailles!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Those of you who wanted action, here's my best shot at it! & as a bonus, Jamie's soul resonance? I so spoil you :D**

# # # #

**21. Gunslinger**

Dashing through the very confused people, Jamie and Death The Kid bolted from the palace and into the alley just before it. Where Raissa was, dress tattered and torn, blood dripping from her mouth. "Darn it." she cussed in a light French lit, "If I'd have a weapon this wouldn't be a problem."

The two kishin before her were rather. . . Odd to say the least. They both looked like demented two halves of a whole heart. They had teeth on the part where it opened, and claws on long spindly fingers. The heart kishin joined as one and whipped around in the air towards Raissa like a throwing star.

Jamie shouted, "Let's go!" as she pulled Mark from the legging holster and he shouted back, "Right!" firing a few shots off at the possessed valentine. In a quickness that could barely be measured, the heart ripped itself apart again, throwing its other half towards Jamie.

Kid fired at the half that was careening towards the Olive child, and that heart came rounding at him. He bobbed and weaved and ducked and rolled. The other half of the heart that was attacking Jamie immediately lashed out with its extending arms. Jamie winced as the claws grazed her face and the warm, metallic liquid started falling from her face to the cobblestones.

Raissa did smart people would do, she left. Running back into the claustrophobic party where all of the witnesses would keep the heart from charging back and getting her. Leaving the two kishin to Kid and Jamie, Kid was surprised at their strength.

"I never thought that Jamie's first mission was this strong." Kid groaned, as he managed to evade another strike. Liz nodded, "Yeah," she agreed, "At her level, she shouldn't be able to handle this." Patti hummed in quick agreement, "We need to get her to stop!" Kid nodded and shouted to Jamie, "Hey! Go back! This isn't first mission material!"

Mark scoffed, it echoed through the shot gun barrel, and in the sheen of the street lamp his green Mohawk was as clearly visible as his smirk, "Let's do this, Jamie. Prove the Little Death wrong."

"It's only cool when I call him that!"

Mark sweated, "That's not really the problem right now, call Soul Resonance already!" Jamie tucked and rolled to avoid the swinging talons once more before she nodded, "Right!"

Jamie paused her fighting, and Kid glanced in his peripheral vision at her still form. "What is she doing!" he hollered, narrowly dodging the claws, that continued to swing at his every move. Jamie continued to stand, and then, took a deep breath, opening her eyes, Kid would have gasped if he could see clearly, because she was once again completely symmetrical.

"Soul Resonance." she called, her voice morphing with Mark's, "Gunslinger."

In a mighty, yellow flash, Jamie stood with two shot guns put butt to butt in both hands. They were double barreled, and smoking with the power of her soul. Jamie's eyes glowed silver, and Kid watched in awe. Even Patti and Liz were silent, as the immense soul wavelength poured off of Jamie Elliot.

Jamie cocked her head to Kid and smiled, "I'll get them."

With a mighty heave, Jamie threw the dual shot guns in a spiral. The bullets flew out in all directions, pelting the kishin eggs like they were nothing. They came back to Jamie like boomerangs, and then the little Elliot used them as shields to fend off of the sweeping nails of the creature.

Finally, Jamie finished them off. Squishing all four shot guns into a bazooka, the asymmetrical girl blasted the kishin eggs who were flying at her in full heart form, into small, scaly red souls.

Mark went human and hungrily lunged at the souls. Jamie grabbed him by the collar, "Hey Kid, do you want your weapons to have them or should I let Mr. Munchies here chow down?" Kid, being speechless, just blinked a few times. The Elliot rose an eyebrow, and then let Mark go to eat.

Jamie then strode up to Kid, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So. . ." she blushed, "Pretty cool, huh?" Kid swallowed and tried for words a few times and only finding bits of air, after several tries he got it.

"You were symmetrical! It was RADIENCE!"

# # # #

**Wow Kid, that's all you gotta say -_- haha!**

**I hope I did okay, action isn't really my thing. But how can you right a Soul Eater story and not have action? I hope I didn't such too bad.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	22. That Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**There's no Crona in this story so far! :O and I love the mini-Ragnarok so much! I'll bring them in soon!**

# # # #

**22. That Awkward Moment When Your On The Return Flight From A Mission In The City Of Love With Death The Kid, You Almost Kissed, And Now You Really Don't Know What To Do With Each Other. Well, Until Kid Asks You On A Date, And Liz, Patti, and Mark Jump Up And Down Like Schoolgirls. **

Jamie and Death The Kid sat on opposite sides of the plane and stared at each other, their faces red from fighting and from the obvious.

They had almost kissed, they'd danced, and they'd been in the city of love together for crying out loud! Things were bound to get strange, but Patti, Liz, and Mark were all very ticked off about it. They thought that those two idiots they call meisters would pick up that they liked each other after all that.

Lord Death wasn't going to be happy about this.

Mission. Epically. Failed. Well, the minor part that is.

The hours ticked by in what seemed like centuries, and the aircraft finally skidded into a land. Kid and Jamie scrambled out like their lives depended on it, and crashed into each other trying to get through the door at the same time. Mark, Liz, and Patti, in human form, all sweat-dropped.

Death The Kid and Jamie Elliot finally broke their long suffering silence and busted into fits of laughter. "Wow, thank goodness!" Jamie sighed, scratching the back of her head, "That awkward silence was enough to choke me!" Kid smiled, "Yeah." The silence almost started again, before Kid finally asked.

"Would you like to go on an outing with me?"

"Say what now."

"A . . . date."

Liz, Patti, and Mark cracked a smirk, and waited patiently for them to finish their conversation so they could get the heck off of that plane.

"You mean. . ." Jaime paused, "Your not bothered by my asymmetry?" Kid tapped his chin, in deep thought, and then proclaimed, "Well your asymmetry on both sides is symmetrical, because neither side is exactly the same. There for! You are asymmetrically symmetrical."

If giant question marks could float in the air, they would do it right then.

"Uh, ok?"

"What do you say?"

Liz and Patti did the girliest thing they've ever done. They crossed their fingers and jumped up and down. Silently pleading, "Please please!" Mark gawked at them for a little bit, and then, foolishly, joined in.

"Uh. . . Yes. I'd . . . I'd love too."

Kid smiled brightly at Jamie, and she would never admit the melting that ensued with her heart.

# # # #

**That last line was the cheeziest thing ever ^.^ I liked this chapter, but mostly because of the amazing title.**

**Review please!**


	23. Jamie's BFF, Ragnarok?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**23. Jamie's BFF, Ragnarok? Her Teacher, Black Star? **

On cloud nine, Kid and Jamie lethargically trekked to school together, eagerly in anticipation to finish the day so they could get to their movie plans. Kid even went at seven! Well. . . After taping a paper eight over the alarm clock to ease his troubled OCD.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all waited in the hall outside Professor Stein's, in their own anticipation. Waiting to see and wanting to know exactly what happened in the city of love. Even Crona, who had been sick for the last month, awaited the new student. He wasn't sure how he would deal with her though.

"Hey-o!" piped Jamie, with a rather fidgety Kid lurching just behind her, apparently going at seven bugged him a lot more than anybody would ever realize. They popped in front of the gang with smiles. Maka smiled brightly, "Hey guys! How was Paris?" Mark then humored everyone by drawing a sharpie mustache on his face, "It was. . . Mag-ni-fi-sant!" he drawled, in his very horrible French accent.

"But besides that who's this?" Jamie questioned, standing an inch in front of Crona, "I love that purple hair." Crona, not used to a girl being as brash as Black Star, cowered behind his hands, "I'm not sure how to deal with you." Jamie shared a long suffered look with Maka, "He's always like that," she clarified, "His name is Crona."

"Hi Crona," Jamie softened, trying not to burst with random energy, "I am Jamie Elliot, nice to meet you?" she stepped back and stuck out her hand. Crona had looked up when she'd quieted, and shook her hand when she stuck it out, "Hi, I am Crona. It is nice to meet you."

Jamie smiled, but that smile quickly turned to a look of surprise, when the purple haired, rather gender ambiguous Crona's back bubbled and out popped a tiny little demon. A tiny little demon with white gloves, a white X over his chest, a white face, and x'd over eyes. In a high pitched condescending voice, the minuscule Ragnarok yelped, "Hey lady! I'm Ragnarok! Demon sword! Now feed me!"

Crona whimpered, as Ragnarok shook his itty bitty fists at Jamie demanding food. Then, startling everybody and causing Ragnarok to stop in his tracks, Jamie squealed with sparkling eyes, "SO CUTE!" and she squeezed mini-Ragnarok is a crushing hug.

Everybody instantaneously sweat-dropped. "Hey! What're you doin' ya crazy lady! Get the hell off of me!" he shrieked. Jamie refused, "I've never seen something so adorable!" Crona was tomato red at the girl he just met was hugging him so tightly, "I'm not sure how to deal with this either!" he groaned.

Finally, Jamie was forced to let go. "Nice to meet you, Ragnarok! Crona!" Mark rolled his eyes, and everybody's sweat-drop multiplied. The bell echoed through the crowded hall, and Black Star sighed, "Now the great Black Star can't ask his apprentice Jamie how her first mission went."

Jamie looked confused before she remembered the conversation last night when she had just gotten home, oh yeah, she had agreed to that hadn't she. . .

Tsubaki patted the sulking demi-god's back, "That's alright, you can ask her after class." Instantly however, Black Star cheered up and smacked Jamie on the back, "Nah, I don't need to ask! The second in command has done great I know!" Jamie beamed at Black Star and they cheered, "YEAH!"

Kid was disgruntled, "Did I just ask out a mini-Black Star?"

Liz and Patti giggled at the thought.

# # # #

Omake

(Before Crona & Ragnarok)

Jamie and Mark, after the plane incident, flopped into their respective rooms.

Jamie was about to go to sleep when her cell phone shook on the night stand to her left. She lifted the offending piece of technology and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear.

"What?"

"JAMIE! I'VE DECIDED SOMETHING!"

Jamie rubbed her now throbbing temples at Black Star's usually loud and annoying demeanor. "Yes Black Star?"

"I AM GOING TO TRAIN YOU TO LIKE BE ME! YOU CAN BE MY ASSISTANT WHEN I SURPASS GOD! HOW DOES THAT SOUND!"

Jamie groaned in pain, as her head pulsated with each syllable that the abrupt assassin uttered, "Yeah sure, I'd be honored. Good night Black Star."

"WE START FIRST THING TOMOR…."

He didn't get to finish that sentence, as Jamie hung up the phone and went to sleep.

# # # #

**So this chapter was basically pointless other then to screw with the Soul Eater characters, bring in the very adorable (in my opinion) tiny demon sword Ragnarok, and show that Black Star has taken in Jamie as an apprentice :D haha yes, that's what the Omake above was about. I just had to do it. :D**

**Reviews please!**


	24. Reporting In, & Going Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**24. Reporting In, & Going Out**

Lord Death bounced in excitement, as his son, Kid, and his two weapons Liz and Patti, gave him the mission report.

"Oh wonderful!~~" he sang, clapping his colossal hands together, "Its about time Kiddo!" Aforementioned Little Death just blushed, "Father. . ." Liz and Patti snickered. "So where you going to take her? Hmm? You going to take to dinner, a movie? Gallows Manor?" Shinigami-sama interceded, pelting Kid with questions rather excitedly.

"I am taking her out to the movies, Father." he replied, the blush rising in his cheeks. Lord Death continued to bounce, "Yes! Kiddo's going on a date!"

The Death Scythe, Spirit, who had also become rather enthralled with the new girl and Death The Kid's pairing, interrupted the meeting with a, "Jamie's coming in sir!" Lord Death immediately canned the date talk when Jamie came striding through the guillotine path, standing beside Patti. "Hey-o! Lord Death! Patti, Spirit, Liz, and . . ." tinging a slight pink herself, "Little Death."

"Jamie." Kid squeaked, and Patti fell on her butt in uncontrollable laughter. Death The Kid had squeaked the "mie" part like he was going through puberty all over again. Jamie smiled, "Hehe, you okay there Little Death? You losing your voice? We can reschedule."

Little Death shook his head rapidly, "Then we'd have to wait till next week, today is Wednesday the middle of the week, and if we didn't go today we'd have to go next week, and I'm fine." Lord Death tried his best to hide the amusement clearly plastered all over his mask.

"Jamie, I need your take on the mission."

"Absatootly Posalootly mi Lord," she drawled goofily, "We infiltrated the Versailles palace, and then soon found the pre-kishin attacking the French Princess, we saved her butt, and then we came back." Jamie summarized, blushing noticeably at the end, of the unspoken part that was supposed to come next.

Lord Death wrote it down on a notepad that he had in his giant hands and asked, "Anything else?"

Jamie slammed a fist in her hand, "Oh yes, I remember now. She's supposed to be coming here as a meister, but she's a weapon." Lord Death would have risen an eyebrow if anybody could see it, "Really?"

Jamie nodded, "I could sense it. Though for a soul as strong as her, she couldn't tell."

"Well thank you Jamie, you and Kiddo go have fun now~~" sang the Death God gleefully, waving the two of them out. They turned on their heels and exited the Death Room.

# # # #

When the final school bell rang, Kid and Jamie shared a look, blushed, and then left the school to the Demise Theater immediately.

"Have fun you two!" Liz called after them, "but not to much fun!" Mark sneered and laughed, "What she said!" Jamie discreetly flipped all of them the bird, and the weapons all just laughed. "Bring me a giraffe!" Patti called.

Mark and Liz sweat-dropped, "Patti, that's not really appropriate for you to ask someone to do." Mark commented, "They're going on their first date." Patti pouted, "I just thought I'd ask."

Mark's sweat-drop was traded in for a puffed vein.

# # # #

**Alright, the date comes next chapter!**


	25. Clichés

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Or Finding Nemo! (If you haven't seen this movie, which I hope you have or you've lead a sad childhood, don't read this chapter unless you really don't care about spoilers.)**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**25. Clichés Like Movie Dates, The Yawn-Stretch Move, & Awkward Porch Standings Won't Do Will They?**

Kid couldn't help but chuckle at Jamie's poor hiding of the birdie finger, and she blushed when she noticed his laughing. Things were silent and awkward at first after that, then the tension just slid off, as Jamie bounced in time to the beat of her own little drummer. Kid laughed again, "What're you doing?"

"Skipping, you should try it!" she looked at him, mischief in her eyes, "Unless its to asymmetrical for you, Little Death." Kid scoffed nervously as he watched her feet land unevenly, "Of course not." he mumbled. "Great!" Jamie smiled, taking his hand, "Then skip with me! We'll make it to Demise in no time, and we can be asymmetrical together!"

_Asymmetrical? Together?_

Kid smiled again and grabbed her hand, skipping with Jamie. Eventually, he stopped paying attention to the sloppy, chaotic uneven-ness in which his feet were landing, and started having fun. He found it quite a relief, to escape the suffocation of his personality disorder.

In no time at all, they in front of Demise theater. The Matinee's were almost over, so they had to hurry if they were going to only pay two dollars each. Jamie gazed at the movie selection and tapped her foot. All of the matinee's where replays of old movies: Finding Nemo, Footloose, Lion King, and Dinner For The Schmucks. "Hey Kid?" she asked, pointing to the blackboard covered in white letters overhead the ticket stand, "What one do you wanna see?"

Kid tapped his chin, "Well, I've seen them all. Have you?" Jamie nodded and Kid hmm'd for a bit. "How about Finding Nemo?" he spoke slowly, and Jamie's eyes twinkled at him, "You like Finding Nemo?" Kid nodded, less slowly, "Yes, its funny, and cute." Jamie nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Let's go!" and she dragged the mini-Death-God to the stand.

When Kid and Jamie reached the booth, still holding hands, the ticket lady smiled. "Matinee for two?"

Jamie piped, "Finding Nemo please." the women nodded in acknowledgement, her purple hair bobbing slightly. Kid and Jamie slid in their money and the woman printed tickets and ripped off the stubs. "Theater 1 on the left." Kid bowed slightly, "Thank you ma'am."

"Have a nice day!" Jamie called over her shoulder, and the women smiled.

Kid and Jamie slipped into the theater soundlessly, and took a seat nearest the front. "Want anything to eat or drink?" Kid asked politely, to which Jamie nodded, "Yeah, a Mountain Dew would be nice, but I'll come with you!"

Kid nodded and they both went to the concessions and got Soda and fudge covered kettle corn, much to Jamie's delight. Then they waltzed back into the dark room just as Marlin and Coral's home was shone. Jamie sipped at her soda, gazing intently at the screen. Kid glanced at her from the corner of his amber eyes and smiled, his heart softening at the tears pricking her eyes when Coral and the babies go "missing" and when Nemo gets taken by the divers.

Suddenly, Kid felt a tugging on his arm, to see Jamie pulling it over her shoulders. Kid's face got hot, "What are you doing?" he stuttered quizzically. Jamie smiled, "I wasn't going to wait for you to pull off the lame yawn-move, and I wanna lean on your shoulder." she rests her head right then after pushing up the cup stand and scooting closer.

Kid was blushing furiously, but he smiled and turned to the movie.

# # # #

They just couldn't help it.

Spying on Kid and Jamie

Liz, Mark, and Patti slipped into the theater, sitting three rows behind Kid and Jamie, who already looked pretty comfortable and cozy snuggled next to each other. "Well, looks like they're doing fine all by themselves." Mark stated, smirking.

Patti pouted, "Where's my giraffe?"

Liz and Mark sweat-dropped.

"Moving on," Liz coughed, "I'm surprised they're here."

Patti rose a blond eyebrow, "Why sis, it's a Disney movie? Those are nice." Liz scoffed, "Not very romantic though, I'd expected Kid to do better than this." Mark rolled his eyes, "Jamie likes Disney movies, so this'll work just great."

"I still think he could have spared some expense." Liz sighed, "All because of symmetry, oh this theater must be driving him crazy." Mark watched the symmetrically crazed Death God's son, who didn't appear to be disturbed at all.

# # # #

The movie ended all to soon, and Jamie and Kid walked out with smiles, repeating lines like there was no tomorrow.

"I have short term memory loss." - Jamie (Dory)

"I can't believe this. . ." - Kid (Marlin)

"No! Really, I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family! Or at least I think it does. . ." - Jamie (Dory)

"Fin, noggin, dude!"

They laughed, as if they hadn't ever seen the movie before in their lives. They walked down the streets in high spirits, holding hands. Liz, Patti, and Mark lurked quietly as possible behind them, ducking behind trashcans, diving into alleys whenever it looked like the odd couple were going to turn around.

Finally they made it to Jamie's front door, and Mark had to bolt around and play the father role by sitting on the couch before she went inside or she'd know something was up. Things were awkward on the porch, and typically the two didn't know how to close the date.

"Uh, well. . . That was um. . . Great." Jamie struggled, obviously not pleased at the tension. Kid nodded, "It was. . . Really fun." Then there was silence before Jamie stood on her tip toes and kissed Kid on the head. "Thanks Little Death, lets do this again sometime, kay?"

Kid smiled, "Yes, lets do."

"Next time it'll be on me!"

Kid smiled, "For symmetry?" Jamie nodded, and the mini-shinigami just shook his head, "No. I don't think so."

Jamie rose an eyebrow, "Why? Isn't that important to you?"

Kid really didn't know that anymore, so he just shrugged. In the bushes, Patti and Liz teared up, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" they cried in unison, as Kid walked away and waved to Jamie and she waved back.

# # # #

**No first kiss for you! Hahaha, hey, I have to let things build do I not? ^.^ you wouldn't stick with me if I gave you everything.**

**Review please!**


	26. Jamie's Father Is A Tool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**P.S.: I love this title too! xD**

# # # #

**26. Jamie's "Father" Is A Tool**

Jamie strode into her home, her heart fluttering, and a large smile spread across her face. She leaned against the front door as she closed it and sighed, what an awesome day. "Eh hem." Mark, who sat on the neon green couch in the front room called, his throat being cleared. "Jamie. Come in here."

Jamie walked unsteadily to see her weapon tapping his foot, glaring at the empty space behind her. His hand was transformed into the barrel of a shotgun, and he sneered, "Come out Kid, let's have a your girlfriend's father talk." Jamie rolled her swirled eyes, "He's not here Mark, he went home."

Mark's arm reverted to its original form, as the weapon shouted, "Dang it! I so wanted to play the stereotypical father role! Way to kill my buzz, Elliot!" Jamie just laughed as she went to the kitchen and turned on the stove, "I'll make you some dinner. . . _Dad_." Mark scoffed at her, laying back on the couch.

"So how was the date?"

Jamie, who had been pulling out a pot from a high drawer dropped it on her head. It clagged and chimed when it knocked on the floor, and Jamie whimpered, rubbing the bump on her head with a red face as she replied, "Oh it was good. We saw Finding Nemo and came home."

The white-haired meister gingerly picked up the pot and put it on the hot plate, opening a package of Ramen Noodles and plopping the squares of hard noodles into the stoveware. "No kiss?" Mark asked, looking up from his postion with a pout, "How drawl, I figured he'd a peck ya by now." he laid back down just in time to miss a flying pan.

Jamie scrunched her eyes and clinched her fists, her face redder by the second. "He's not like that! He's a gentlemen, unlike certain green-mohawked weapons in this house by the name of Mark!" Aforementioned Mark laughed at Jamie's ferious fit, "Wow! Your so childish when your angry!"

"Your such a tool Mark!" she humph'd, whirling around and stirring the noodles. Mark chuckled and folded his arms behind his head.

Jamie had it bad.

# # # #

**Review please :D I write for you guys you know!**


	27. Out Of The Frying Pan & Into The Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**27. Out Of The Frying Pan & Into The Fire**

Kid, face red, heart light, raced to Gallow's Manor on the wings of cupid. He felt poetically happy, like Romeo and Juliet. Minus all of the killing and dieing. Kid trotted up the white staircase of the mansion and pushed in the giant door. "Liz, Patti, I'm home!" he announced, as the large solid oak object shut behind him with a large _thunk_ yet sucking sound.

"Enter, Death The Kid." Liz deadpanned seriously, in the room just to Kid's right.

Kid slid into his living room, to see Liz and Patti in fluffy robes, smoking pipes that let out bubbles, with giant books on their laps. They sat in the large leather chairs in front of the fireplace, overthrowing Kid's symmetry, but he was more worried about the appearance of his two weapons to care.

"What are you two. . ."

"How was your date, Kid?"

Kid sucked in a very aggravated breath. He thought by avoiding Mark, that he wouldn't have to deal with any date questions. He realized now, that with Liz and Patti as weapons, that was a sad, false hope.

"It was rather nice, we saw a movie and I took her home." Kid replied finally, crossing his arms and waiting for the rest of the interrogation. He sat down on an end table topped with magazines as Patti asked:

"Did you kiss her?" the she clutched the stuffed giraffe Kid did not realize she'd had. Kid's face heated up hot and fast, and he thanked the fact that only the flickering light in the fireplace was in the room, "Um, no." he croaked nervously, "I just didn't think that the timing was right."

Liz flew off the handle at that."Shame on you, Kid! The porch kiss is the most romantic thing ever!" Kid sighed at that statement, and responded with a curt, "Well, considering the time I almost kissed her in the Palace of Versailles in Paris, France doing the tango. Your porch scenario was not romantic what-so-ever. Its going to be hard to top Paris."

"Oh yeah!" Patti chortled, they both had almost forgotten about that.

Kid yawned and stretched, "Well, I'm going to get something to eat and go to sleep."

Liz rose an eyebrow, "But its only 4:00." but then she yawned. "It must be the jetlag." Patti groaned, stretching over the arm chair. "Yeah," concluded Kid, "Let's all eat then sleep."

So the three got up and went into the kitchen, making some Mac & Cheese with eight shaped noodles.

# # # #

**Don't worry. Since this chapter was a late upload, you still get chapter 28 today :D**

**Review please! **


	28. Unheeded Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**28. Unheeded Warnings**

"No! You can't do it!" Kid shrieked, on his hands in knees in front of Jamie Elliot, and her weapon Mark. "You can't handle it! It'd be to much!" he howled. Black Star was on his knees too, they were all in the courtyard, Maka and the gang, and Jamie had just decided to pull the same stunt that had nearly driven Black Star and Kid to insanity.

"You can't go after the holy sword," Black Star shivered, remembering the heart shaped flower bouquet, "Its just to. . . To aweful." Jamie laughed and shook her head, "Please, you just want the power all to yourself. Not a chance."

"I feel bad for her." chortled tiny Ragnarok, his chibi little arms crossed over, "She's making a real grave decision here." Crona just scratched the back of his head, "I don't think she'll know how to deal with it." Maka and Soul just stood their nervously, and Tsubaki didn't know how to take a Black Star breakdown.

"I'm going, that's just it! Come if you want."

Jamie then abruptly turned around, and strode off. Kid hunched fully onto the ground and smacked his fist on the cobblestone. "I couldn't save her!" Liz and Patti rolled their eyes, as they said while standing next to Maka, "We can still go you know."

Kid's amber eyes sparkled, "That's right!" he called, "Liz, Patti, let's save Jamie!" Black Star hopped to his feet too, taking Tsubaki in ninja sword mode, "Let's save my apprentice!"

# # # #

**Ya, Excalibur is coming next chapter ^.^ what? I love that idiot. **

**Review. . . **

**FOOLS! **


	29. Jamie's Ultimate Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**29. Jamie's Ultimate Victim**

Jamie smiled as her and Mark walked through the dripping cave that the holy sword, Excalibur, occupied. She was well aware that Excalibur was the most annoying creation besides Black Star, and that was just fine with her. The weird white man didn't know that everyone of his provisions would be stomped on, and ever nerve would be tested.

Jamie giggled with maniacal glee at the prospect of the perfect victim.

Mark glanced at his meister before shaking his head and continuing forward. She was a little crazy, but he was stuck with her till he became a Death Scythe, so he had to ignore it and move on.

He was wondering why Black Star and Kid had been so worked up about the sword. He didn't know anything about it, unlike Jamie, and couldn't decide whether or not to take the pleas seriously. So Mark had just let Jamie follow her own inner madness.

Finally, the two, and secretly just behind them, Black Star and Kid, reached the center of the cave where the sword rested buried into the dirt of the small island.

Jamie jogged up and grabbed the symmetrical handle, pulling him out.

With a flip and a flash, the patronizing white man stood in front of Jamie. Tipping his stove pipe hat and shaking his cane, Excalibur bowed. "My lady." he piped politely, "You are a FOOL for coming her, I do not take women meisters."

"I didn't come here to be your partner." she grimaced, her vein in her forehead throbbing at the earlier sexist comment, "You FOOL!"

The obtuse creature stared, "FOOL, I am not a fool. You are. But I like your spunk, maybe I'll reconsider. I will tell you of the 1000 provisi. . ."

"FOOL! I wouldn't take you as a partner if you were the last weapon on Earth." Jamie interrupted. Excalibur's vein showed red on his forehead, because of his skins color. Jamie was very satisfied with this, and it only added fuel to her fire. "I have provisions for you! If we are to become partners! There are 8000 of them!"

Excalibur swallowed, "Provision 130 of my clearly states that the meister I chose can not demand anything from me."

Jamie smiled, "Well, number 3677 is that my weapon must obey me at all times."

"Why is it 3677?"

"Hey! Your not allowed to ask. That's number 930 of my provisions." Jamie retorted, folding her arms.

Excalibur had protruded veins all over his forehead. He would do anything if Hiro were to come back, or Black Star and Kid. As long as he didn't have to see this girl again. She was **so **annoying.

The faeries all hid behind stalagmites and stalactites, enjoying the obvious displeasure the holy sword was then under. He'd been driving them crazy forever. They'd have to remember to tell that girl thanks.

"Are you quite done?" Excalibur asked irritably, "I have a master to attend too." he lied. Jamie feigned innocence, "Well darn, I thought you were up for grabs!" she pouted and kicked a rock, "Well, it was worth a try." Jamie Elliot then pretended to dejectedly walk from the room until she got far enough away, then she bolted and stopped in a small meadow to laugh her butt off.

# # # #

**I wanted Excalibur in here, so I put him in! I also put in some Jamie taunting. She hasn't pissed anyone off in awhile ^.^**

**Review please, or Jamie's next victim. . . Will be you!**

**Jamie: "True story, I'm running out of victims. (Evil face)**


	30. Reverie & Date Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Fifty reviews? ^.^ I'm really quite pleased. Guess that means, I'm doing well! & That more than a handful of people will be happy to see the sequel coming up in about . . . 10 more chapters, ne? **

# # # #

**30. Reverie & Date Two **

It was once again another lunch outing for the group of meisters and weapons.

The sparkling white fountain let out lots and lots of crystalline water, as Jamie sat on its outer pool and smiled down at the mass below her, telling the tale of how she had mercilessly annoyed the Holy Sword.

". . . Then, I told him that was 930 of my 8000 provisions." Jamie beamed, wringing her hands with mischief, "It was the best. I could barely maintain my composure though. I had to bolt out of there as fast as I could before I fell over laughing!" Maka and Tsubaki grinned and giggled at that, Soul let out a side chuckle, and a half mouthed smirk.

Black Star gazed in awe and admiration, that was trying to be guarded, but failed. Patti was laughing over exaggerated like, as always, and Liz just shook her head and smiled. Crona was talking about not knowing how to deal with Excalibur anyway, and thanked Jamie. Ragnarok demanded candy.

Kid, however, sweat-dropped.

_All of this time I was worried about her. . . _Kid scoffed to himself, _How ridiculous. She's obviously more than capable of handling herself. _He continued to look at the crazy, asymmetrical girl rather affectionately, _Well, a lot of things have happened since the first time I met her._

He'd been in a coma, he'd screamed at her, he'd tried to redraw her to make her symmetrical. Kid had believed she'd been infectious, and still kind of did, considering that as Jamie Elliot smiled and laughed sitting on the fountain that his heart was "all a flutter" as Patti would put it.

He'd have to ask her on a date for tomorrow, and put another sheet of paper over the day of the week and call it Wednesday.

# # # #

Walking home from school, Kid insisted on walking Jamie home, and Mark had marched quickly forward and backtracked, following behind the pair by Liz and Patti Thompson. They weren't being very discreet, but the duo just in front of them were so utterly twitterpated that they had no idea they were being spied on.

"So Jamie?"

"Yes Little Death?" asked the white-black haired meister, who happened to be skipping. Kid chuckled briefly before continuing, "Hows about a date tomorrow?" Jamie stopped skipping after she almost biffed it in the most epic trip that Mark had ever seen her perform. Liz had to punch him in the gut to distract him from laughing so hard it would echo down the road.

"A. . . a date? But its Friday! Its not symmetrical!" Jamie fretted, waving her hands up and down as if she were trying to fly. Kid nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well, I thought I'd just put some tap over the date again. Just don't bring it up." Jamie giggled, and then nodded, "I'd love too."

"it's a second date."

# # # #

**I have to say, I am very proud of my story! Its flows so well to me! And you guys seem to like it too! I have so many ideas on new fics after my Soul Eater Trilogy that its not even funny! I'm going to be putting up a poll as soon as the sequel goes up so that you can decide what I do next :D thanks you guys. Couldn't have done it without you!**


	31. Grill Marks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**31. Grill Marks**

Jamie bolted back to her house in a happy haze, and when Mark sat on the green couch again, this time like he regularly would, he smiled at her entering. "Hey Jam," he commented, "How was your walk with Kid?" Jamie smiled, only turning slightly pink, "We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Ya don't say? What about symmetry?" Mark questioned, and Jamie shrugged. "Its weird, its like all of the sudden Little Death is starting to dislike his strange compulsion." Mark shook his head and then spoke softly, "Or maybe, he's found a reason to like asymmetry."

Jamie blushed brighter, and remembered the first day she'd ever met Death The Kid.

_**Flashback**_

_Jamie had just introduced herself, when the shinigami's son just in front of her pulled off a matrix move, only landing on his knees, with a major nosebleed. He shrieked something about, "OH THE HORROR!" and went on and on about her being asymmetrical._

_She could remember laughing hysterically, although it seemed that his opinion on her had actually sort of stung._

_**End Flashback**_

Jamie giggled finally in response to Mark. "Yeah, maybe." she decided, "He has stopped calling me an abomination and what not. He's also stopped drawing me to try and make me symmetrical." The white haired girl giggled again, before flopping on the couch next to Mark.

Mark smiled at her, "Remember to bring him home this time, so I can grill the other side of his head." Jamie rose an eyebrow, "The other side of his head?" Mark nodded vigorously, "Yeah, the one that has all of the stripes! I need to do the opposite one."

Jamie Elliot busted into hysterical laughter. "Those are sanzu lines!" she laughed long and hard, for the one-billionth time that day it seemed.

She was going to have to tell Little Death what Mark had told her.

# # # #

**Hold your horses, the second date is coming next chapter! It might have to be two parts, because I'm going to make it awesome :D**

**Review please!**


	32. Date Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**So I lied, the date will be three parts. But you get them all today! :D**

# # # #

**32. Date Stress**

Jamie ran a brush through her hair for the seventeenth time that day, sighing at the one little strand of sticking up hair. She chewed on her lip, and tried again. Only to see the corkscrew midnight curl pop up once again. "Dang it." she grumbled, taking out the aerosol hairspray and dousing her hair.

Mark pushed open the bathroom door, "Jamie! Kid has been sitting in the living room for the past five minutes." Jamie squealed and flapped her arms like a penguin, "Why didn't you say something!" Mark laughed hysterically as Jamie Elliot shoved him out of the way and bolted into the living room.

Funnily enough, there was no Kid sitting on the bright colored couch.

Jamie's face was red, and veins puffed in her head, "MARK LUCAS JENNIFER! YOU FREAKED ME OUT!" Mark jumped over her and dashed for the kitchen, hiding underneath the bar. "Well, I thought it'd get you to hurry. Your date is only five minutes away."

Jamie cooled off, "I guess your right, thanks Sonic Green."

Mark flipped her the bird and Jamie stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid, regained composure when Kid knocked on the door. Jamie opened it up and he smiled at her, with his sparkling gold eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, looking around her at Mark, "Or is your dad keeping you?" Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes, "No. I'm ready. Let's go!" Kid nodded and offered his arm to her. She looped her arm through his and they strode out together.

# # # #


	33. Q & A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Part 2!**

# # # #

**33. Q & A**

Halfway down the street, Jamie turned her silver and gold eyes on the shinigami striding next to her. "Hey Lil' Death," she asked, "What're we going to do this time?" Kid stopped in his tracks, "Well I honestly hadn't thought about that." Jamie snickered, "You mean to tell me, Death The Kid went into this date at the end of the week, throwing off symmetry and all that, without a plan?"

Kid cringed, "I told you not to mention that." Jamie winced in response, "Sorry."

A pregnant pause tried to grab at the air, but then Jamie questioned Kid again, "Well how come you didn't think of anything?" Kid just laughed, "How come you ask so many questions!" Jamie shrugged and then they kept walking for a bit, before Jamie whirled in front of Kid, her arms once again trying to achieve lift off.

"I know! We could play 20 questions. I mean, I still don't know you all that well, so it'd be nice, oui?"

Little Death laughed once more, at her use of French and the irony in it. "Sure, why not. Let's find somewhere to sit." Nodding, Jamie linked arms with Kid once more until they had reached the plastic picnic tables at local park in the near center of town. Being as it was Death City, the toys were all sorts of demented.

There were skull and crossbones jungle gyms, spider web swing sets, smiling moon rocking mechanisms, and a giant replica of Lord Death's mask used as a climbing and crawling contraption. The spike-ball spun chuckled madly into the azure sky, and it was a nice day at that park, so Jamie was glad to have gone.

Kid sat across from her and asked, "Who first?"

"Hmm . . . How bout you?" Jamie pressed and Kid agreed. He intertwined his hands and rested his chin on them, a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally, the OCD meister asked, "What's your middle name?"

"Lenore." she replied in a bored tone, "Yours?"

Kid smiled, "Lenore? Like Edgar Allen Poe's Lenore?" Jamie pantomimed him zipping his lips, "Nope! My turn to ask, what's yours?" Little Death smirked brightly, "it's _the_." Jamie rolled her eyes, "Ha ha wise guy." she laughed wryly.

"So, is it after the Nevermore Lenore?"

"Yes, my mom had an obsession with Poe's poetry." Jamie smiled, "I've had a thing for the thick and sinister ever since. Its probably why I'm such a taunt, and why I'm into you." Miss Elliot blushed at that, and Kid moved onto the next question.

"When did you met Mark?"

Jamie Lenore Elliot sighed, this was a touchy subject. Unbelievably touchy. But looking at Death The Kid across from her at the black picnic table, she felt reassured into telling him the truth.

"We grew up together in the same orphanage."

Kid blinked his melted honey eyes at her, unfazed, "I see." he put plainly, "That certainly explains the fact that neither of your parents signed your forms." Jamie nodded, and was thankful that Kid hadn't fallen into the usual spiel of "Oh I'm so sorry your orphaned, want a cookie?"

She could understand that people felt bad, it was a sad thing to live with. But she'd moved on, and she couldn't continue to if people kept griping her about it. "Thanks Kid." Jamie said seriously, using his common nickname, "It means a lot that you didn't grip about it."

Kid smiled small, "Well, no use in crying over spilled milk."

Jamie smiled small back, and then Kid cracked his back in a stretch. "Now," he commented, "Where were we?"

"Its my turn!" Jamie chirped excitedly, "Okay, now, my question is, hmm . . . My question is. . ." the girl with black and white hair tapped her chin a few times, at which point, the amber eyed male laughed, "Spit it out Jamie."

Jamie sighed, "Where does your OCD come from?" Kid blinked a few times, no one had bothered to ask him that question before. "Well. . ." he started slowly, "Its sort of a stupid reason. . ." he scratched the back of his head nervously, with a small twitchy smile just barely in place.

Jamie leaned on her hands, waiting. Kid breathed slowly and then finally responded with, "In every picture I've seen of my mom, they are symmetrical. I noticed that when I saw six, and since then. . . Yeah. . ." he blushed brightly. "Its kinda of stupid isn't it?"

Jamie shook her head, "Of course not. I think its endearing." she smiled, and Kid smiled back.

"Now its my turn." Kid shot back, and folding his arms. Jamie awaited eagerly, although, at the look on Kid's face, her heart thrummed uncontrollably in her chest.

"Can I kiss you, Jamie?"

# # # #

**AND BREAK!**

**Review!**


	34. Falling Puzzles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Part 3! Final! You get the kiss now!**

# # # #

**34. Falling Puzzles**

_**Flashback**_

"_Can I kiss you, Jamie?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Jamie Lenore Elliot's face lit up like the fourth of July. Both in eagerness, and in tomato color. Quickly composing herself as best as she could, she asked Death The Kid. "You. . . You wanna . . . K-k-kiss me?" Jamie frowned at herself inwardly after stuttering those words out, so much for remaining emotionally closed off.

Her Little Death continued to stare at her with those bright topaz eyes, and, very seriously, he nodded. Jamie's face was on fire, as Kid leaned over the picnic table towards her. Gingerly, Jamie followed his lead, practically shaking. She stopped shaking when Kid's hand brushed her hair back, like in one of those cheesy movies.

Then, light as a feather, his lips brushed hers.

If Jamie thought her face was red before, it had to be unrecognizable by then. The smallest peck set her heart into a swarm of butterflies. She felt so nauseas, and light all at the same time. The kiss so soft and brief that it felt merely like a breath, caused puzzle pieces to fall together.

# # # #

Kid could hardly believe it.

It was beautiful, so amazing. The moment his lips touched hers he could hardly believe himself. He was floating, yet he couldn't have been more queasy. His heart was doing a rapid asymmetric beating like nothing its ever done before.

It was better than symmetry.

In fact, that's exactly what it was. Symmetry.

Before he'd closed his eyes, he had seen the freckles in Jamie's, and the spots in his, they were mirror images. He imagined the kiss, made them perfectly aligned.

Maybe the Creator, whoever he was, had made them into corresponding shapes, like falling puzzle pieces.

# # # #

**Yes, cheesy. I am so proud of it though! By the way, I do not own the song "Such Great Heights" by Postal Service, that I took some of the lyrics from for this chapter. :D**

**Anyways, review!**


	35. Is It Ever Too Early?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**35. Its Never Too Late, But Is It Ever Too Early?**

Kid slid under his covers two nights after that of the kiss. I'd been a long weekend without her there to brighten his day. Every time he'd called her, she'd been busy. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, it made sleep easier, though his thoughts wouldn't let him slip into unconsciousness just yet.

He kept drawing his fingers over his lips, feeling the ghost of hers, still there. It was the oddest, most comforting sensation he'd ever felt. It hadn't left him since he'd done it.

Thankfully for him, he'd dragged out the trek home so long that Friday night that Liz and Patti had fallen asleep. The bubble pipes hanging sideways from their mouths, as they hung open and snored. Kid snickered at the sight briefly, before flitting into his quarters as quickly as his feet and walls permitted.

Laying there in his room, Death The Kid stared up at the ceiling and its glow-in-the-dark stars and planets and thought to himself of very serious, and important things. The same things that kept the easily pulling sleep from taking him.

_Am I in love with Jamie Lenore Elliot?_

The thought hadn't occurred to him till after the kiss, when he'd felt this strange feeling bud in his chest. More severally than he's ever felt before. The asymmetric beating was a regular occurrence now, because he always thought of Jamie.

Though it annoyed him to no end, he didn't feel so much animosity towards it. Merely discomfort, because it jarred his soul and made it uncomfortable to train with Patti and Liz. He'd tried to fire off some shots at a target and ended up burning his hand.

Kid picked at those bandages, third degree burns. Over a girl.

He laughed at himself, this would have never happened if not for Jamie. Such a simple, bullying, manipulative, asymmetrical . . . Beautiful girl, had changed him so much.

She was perfectly imperfect.

Sighing, contentedly, he'd come to the conclusion that yes. He had fallen in love with the same girl who, a few months ago, had caused more asymmetric fits in him then worrying about if the tips of his toilet paper where triangular. The girl who'd sent him into a coma, who'd tugged on his bangs, and taunted him for his OCD.

He was in way over his head he knew, but Kid was always up for a challenge. He was Lord Death's son after all.

There was only one thing left to solve. Was it too early to tell her his feelings? Would it be too soon, because as they just kissed? Being as they had only barely started really dating, even though he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet.

He sighed, love was so overly complicated.

He steeled his resolve, and told himself that tomorrow, he'd ask Jamie to be his girlfriend, and then, and only then, would he tell her he loved her.

Too bad his father wasn't the Time God.

# # # #

**5 more chapters till my sequel to this ^.^ The sequel is gonna be a SoulxOC, I warn you now. With KidxJamie on the side of course :D **

**I know that the soma fans are gonna chew my face off, but really? Soma is a generic pair and so is Makid (even though I like reading it, I'm not gonna write it. I wanna be unique-ish, ya know?). I'm gonna be a little less generic and throw my wrench in the anime that is Soul Eater :D So don't read if you don't like, ne?**

**Review please :D **


	36. A Proposal Of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**36. A Proposal Of Sorts**

Jamie and Kid ended up running into each other on the way to school that Monday.

Quite literally.

"Owwie!" Jamie squealed, rubbing the bruise on her head, "Too many times, I've gotten hit to many times." Kid grunted as well, trying to cease the throbbing that was now pulsing through his head. Liz and Patti smiled and looked to Mark, who was also on the ground, but that was because of the uncontrollable laughter.

"This is the tenth time she's got hit on the head today!" Mark squeaked, rolling on the ground. At this point, both Kid and Jamie were standing up again, and staring at the writhing-with-glee shotgun man. "Not funny Mark, those pots hurt!" Jamie grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Its because your short!"

Jamie's eye narrowed, and then she smiled sweetly, in a very evil way. "I've been wanting to try this for awhile." she said to Kid, glancing at him briefly. "Maka used it on Soul, and it appears to be a very good disciplinary technique because Lord Death uses it too." Her smile widened, "I'm going to use it on Mark."

Kicking her foot high into the air, Jamie called, "Nutcracker!~~" and brought her foot down on Mark.

Mark immediately jerked up, crying rivers and holding himself together tightly, his arms drawn around his knees. Kid was mortified, Patti was of course laughing her butt of as Mark had just been doing, and Liz was too, for once. Jamie smiled sadistically, "I think I'll use that from now on."

Kid swallowed.

# # # #

Kid and Jamie continued to walk in front of Liz and Patti, who were carrying Mark in between them. Jamie looked back as Mark with a grin, and Mark gave her a thumbs up. _He's such a faker. There was no way that kick hurt him. _Jamie thought to herself, as she returned her gaze to the mini-shinigami that strolled beside her. "Hey Mini-death," Jamie started, "What's got you so deep in thought?"

Kid glanced at Jamie for a bit and then faced forward once more, "Oh, I just need to ask you a question the moment Liz and Patti _step back_." Liz and Patti, who had been looming over us with Mark, skittered at least thirty feet back.

"Now," Kid breathed, "Here's the question."

Jamie awaited eagerly, as the mini-Death God asked:

"Would you be my girlfriend? I mean, we've been on two dates now and . . . Well. . ."

Jamie stopped his babble with a laughed, and responded with, "I thought you'd never ask. Of course."

_# # # # _


	37. When Lord Death Gets Excited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

# # # #

**37. When Lord Death Gets Excited**

Liz, Patti, and Mark slowly but surely, slipped away from Jamie and Kid, sprinting towards DWMA. They skidded down the halls, and threw open the door to the Death Room.

"Lord Death~~ We have news!~~" Patti sang, landing hard on her feet just in front of the shinigami-sama. The God of Death rose an eyebrow at the bubbly blond, and her just as bubbly sister. Mark was as enthusiastic as Mark could ever be, a permanent smirk etched onto his face.

"What is it, Liz, Patti, Mark? Did something exciting happen?" Lord Death clapped his hands, "I wanna know~~" Liz smiled wide, "Kid and Jamie are dating now!" the eldest twin piped, and the younger, Patti, pumped a fist, "Whoot whoot!"

Lord Death's mask began to shake violently, it split in half, and the mouth cracked and fell off. One could clearly see, the porcelain skin and white toothed smile of the Death God. It was the most skin anyone had ever seen on him before. "That's wonderful!" stated the smooth, bass tone of Lord Death's real voice, "There must be some sort of celebration! And a replacement mask. . ."

The Death God covered his exposed face with his very large hand, "Thanks for the news you three, I will see that it is handled in the appropriate manner~~" his human voice sounded weird when being goofy, but the three in the room beamed rather happily at this bonus, before bowing and leaving.

# # # #

**Only three chapters then the sequel shows up! I'm pretty sure you all realize that the rest of these chapters are virtually just desserts after a meal. Enjoy them~~**


	38. The BlackWhite Star Outshines Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**And now. . . Another word from Kid!**

**Kid: "Oh. . . My. . . Father! You people are wonderful angels in this hectic world! 80 reviews! That's perfectly symmetrical! Special thanks to FlyPandaBear for making it so!**

**LDTK (Me): "And being so sweet in the process! You're review made me smile! Sorry for this ridiculously long authors not, on with the plot!**

# # # #

**38. The Black-White Star Outshines Black**

Jamie and Kid walked up the school steps together, holding hands. They had no idea where all of their weapons had dashed off to in such a hurry, and were quite alarmed when for a period of time, the sanzu lines on both Kid's and Jamie's head cracked and flaked off.

Now, with the sanzu lines re-grown and hearts twittering in nervousness, the death-duo ascended the stairs to tell the rest of the group something they probably already knew. . .

And turns out, they did.

Tsubaki bounced joyously on the balls of her feet, Patti whispering the news in her ear. "That's wonderful!" piped the multi-weapon girl, shaking the arm of her arrogant meister Black Star, "This is great Black Star!" she finished, clapping her hands. Black Star pouted, and folded his arms, "Che," he muttered, "They're still not as big of stars as me."

Maka clapped her hands with Tsubaki, a goofy grin on her face, "About time!" Soul was just leaning against the fountain, a smirk on his face, next to Mark, "Yeah, they were both too stubborn at first. Glad that's over." Crona and chibi-Ragnarok nodded in agreement. "I hope she'll know how to deal with him." Crona put in shyly.

Ragnarok chuckled in his high-pitched voice, "I don't care, I just want food!"

Black Star sighed, seeing he was not the center of attention that day, and sat in a corner. Kid and Jamie popped into view and Liz waved, "Over here lovebirds!" she called.

Both Jamie and Kid got noticeably darker in skin tone as they lurched their way over to the group.

"So," Maka beamed, uncharacteristically giggly, "What's with the um. . . Hand holding?" Kid blushed deeper before coughing into his elbow, "Um. . . Well. . ." Black Star popped up from his corner, stood in the middle of the crowd and burst, "You and Jamie are dating! Period! End of story! Let's move to more exciting things now! Like ME for example!"

The group was torn between the giggles and the sweat drop. Black Star could be so . . . Black Star, some. . . Okay, face it, all the time.

Jamie smiled, "Looks like I beat you in coolness contest, Sensei." she bowed very theatrically, releasing Kid's hand.

Black Star smirked and bowed at well, his palms pressed together.

"For now, apprentice. For now. . ."

# # # #

**:D next two chapters will actually have some important relevance to the sequel, thanks for being here for the ride!**

**Reviews = Always loved. **


	39. The Hiro's Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**And now. . . A w-w-word from Kid!**

**Kid: (Look of pure evil) "Get the reviews to 88 or **_**die**_**."**

**LDTK (Me): "He was the one who threatened you. . . And me. . . So please do!"**

**Attention Warning!: This chapter will have more pertinence towards the sequel.**

# # # #

**39. The Hiro's Weapon**

After months and months of growing accustomed to DWMA, Jamie strolled up the steps and into the building with ease. At six in the morning with black circles under her eyes, in her pajamas, with Mr. Wiggles, Jamie Lenore Elliot slide down the hall. Lord Death had called her to help him with something that had a lot to do with the first mission she had ever gone on, the one in France.

The little Miss Elliot couldn't help but hum the song that she and Kid had danced to that night, as she pushed open the giant red door and strode through the guillotine hall, tripping over her nightgown and duck slippers.

Standing on the upraised cobblestone was Lord Death, Spirit (for once), and a very familiar face. The French royal princess who had been under attack that night at the soirée of the Palace of Versailles.

"Princess Raissa," Jamie bowed politely, "It's good to see you again."

The white-blond, icy blue eyed, dignitary curtsied in her white sundress, eyeing Jamie's appearance with distaste, "Miss Elliot, Lord Death here was just informing me that you think I am a weapon and not a meister?" it was more of a question then "why you" then what Jamie thought. The very tired meister nodded and walked up the steps to stand beside the European.

"Your soul is very strong, and definitely weapon. How you could not tell is news to me!" the young Lady Death shrugged after saying, folding her arms across her chest, squeezing Mr. Wiggles. Raissa nodded slightly, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to test that theory. Which is why Seigneur Mort has called you here."

Jamie nodded once again as Spirit advised Raissa. "You have to focus your Soul wavelength into the center of your being. You should turn into the weapon your soul is most. . . Well . . . Like I suppose." Jamie was surprised to see such sound advice from Maka's father, she'd have to tell the ashen-haired, green eyed girl later.

Raissa nodded and closed her eyes, exhaling and inhaling like she was some kind of yoga instructor, then, finally, a flash of white surrounded her and she transformed.

She was a snow-white machete on two ends of a staff.. A delicate, silk cerulean ribbon swathed everything but the blades, and jasmine blossoms were attached to loose strands of the material.

Jamie caught her in her hands, only to be shocked at their souls unbalance. Dropping on the floor, Raissa flipped back to human form, rubbing her head irritably. "Tromper! Be careful next time!"

Jamie rose an eyebrow, "Tromper?"

Raissa rolled her bright eyes at her, "Enfur, it means fool! And enfur means hell. I am French you know, its my first language." Jamie nodded and tapped her own head, "Ah ha, I so knew that."

Jamie helped the disgruntled machete-staff girl up and they turned to Lord Death. "Who will be her meister?" Jamie asked, "There's no one in this school I know who is open for that position." Lord Death's mask, which had been duck taped back together while his new one flew in, trembled again.

# # # #

Meanwhile. . .

The former, longest wielder of Excalibur in the 21st century, sat on the steps on the school early, because he really had no friends, or anything better to do. He ran a hand through his blond hair, and stared intently at the waking up of the sun with his light green eyes. He was the only meister without a weapon.

His name was Hiro.

# # # #

**Yeah, I'm sticking a French Princess weapon to this sad little meister ^.^ I am so nice, yet evil.**

**Translations**

**Seigneur Mort: Lord Death**


	40. Spontaneous Betting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**I own my OC, Jamie Elliot and the OC Raissa Olive who will be an important and main character at the second part of this series. (I'm making it three parts!) **

**Thanks to all you reviewers, favoriters (I am aware of its not word status :D), and those who click on this for alerts!**

**Attention Warning!: This chapter will also have more pertinence towards the sequel.**

**Synk (I felt the need to reassure your bothering): Raissa is going to be a lot preppier than Jamie because she's used to refinement and what-not, don't worry, it won't be too bad. She bugs me a little too. That's the point! No Mary Sue's in this girl's story! No sir!**

**There would also be a word from Kid here, but he's too busy sobbing with joy.**

**Kid: "T-t-t-t-t-thanks! Alexa-heart!" (sob)**

**LDTK (Me): "Okay, I was wrong. Anyways, here's the last chapter! Sequel is next up!**

# # # #

**40. Spontaneous Betting **

That next morning, Raissa was walking with Kid and Jamie.

"Its sort of weirdly nostalgic seeing her again," Kid commented, openly checking the Princess for symmetrical error. Jamie snickered, "Trust me, yesterday was fairly odd."

Mark, who was slouching next to Liz and Patti just behind the leading trio, scoffed. He'd been the only one to meet Hiro out of him and Jamie, and poor Raissa was as good as screwed. Especially with her "refinement is everything" approach at life.

What with her neatly done white blond curls, expensive black lace dress and stilettos, paid for nails and what-not. Raissa Garnaeu-Olive was definitely the stereotypical royal, and it made Mark want to barf.

DWMA loomed ahead, and Jamie secretly fretted about what Maka and the others would think about this pompous French fry. She didn't want to end up pissing everyone off, which was strange, because she used to do that for a living! Jamie Elliot smiled, realizing how much she'd grown fond of these people.

The fountain was in view, and Hiro was standing next to Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, and Ragnarok (who was a part of Crona, obviously.) Raissa stood still for amount, as if assessing her new surroundings, which she probably was. That French girl was like a stinking cat.

_Everyone looks. . . Well, as normal as what is to be expected. _Raissa thought, curtsying to who-she-would-soon-know-as-her-meister, Hiro. "Bonjour monsieur, I am Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, and I will be your weapon." Hiro's eyes sparkled as Raissa rose from her bow, and gave her a giant hug.

Jamie smirked and contained a giggle, Raissa being Hiro's partner had been a weird set up. Since the second school year was on the brink, Raissa hadn't had time to find another. Hiro was also going to get kicked out of the DWMA if he didn't find a weapon, so Raissa had graciously excepted.

Jamie had been honestly surprised. Raissa seemed kind of like the girls that used to pick on her, but then again she had a lot to learn about her.

She seemed to get along well enough with everyone, and hit it off particularly well with Maka on a debate about books. Soul just kicked back, being the chill guy he was, and occasionally responded with a "che" and a smirk.

"Hey Kid," Jamie suddenly said, as the French beau was enchanting the group, "I bet you 8 bucks that Raissa and Soul will hook up."

Death The Kid blinked at his girlfriend a few times, "What makes you want to do that? Make that bet, and lose a symmetrical amount of money?" Jamie smiled and watched the two basically emotionless people leaning against the fountain side by side.

# # # #

**To be continued~~ **

**Review please!**


End file.
